Faith and Hope
by KellethMetheus
Summary: Sam captured and sold as a slave to a Goa'uld who thinks he is Caesar and makes her fight as a gladiator. How and when will she get home again.
1. Waking up is Painful

**Author's Note**: Hello again here is the next story. I can't post this without thanking the two people who helped me make this story the best it could be. Both of them pushed me to write better and not get lazy with this story.

Thank you FallenStar2 and Purpleshrub. I want you guys to know how much I appreciate your patience with my horrible grammar and allowing me to take the two of you on this journey. Also thank you to KEF and SirenBunny for your help as well. I couldn't have done it without the two of you too.

Just so you all know this story is 17 chapters long. I have almost all of it in my possession so I can post mostly at will.

* * *

**Waking up is Painful**

Major Samantha Carter woke slowly, but the more aware she became, the more she wished for unconsciousness. Her body felt battered and bruised as though someone had used it for a punching bag. No matter how she shifted, she found her clothes irritated her skin because of a bruise or cut.

The air around her was cool and she realized that whoever had brought her here had taken not only her SGC jacket, but her socks and boots as well. Rubbing her bare arms, she tried to warm herself. Looking around at the small room she had her jacket, but she was grateful to still have her own t-shirt and pants, even if one leg had a gaping hole in it.

The room was bare except for the small cot where she lay. The cell was dark and dank lit only by the slivers of daylight leaking through the small window's bars high above her head. Sitting up to get a better look around her, Sam hoped to find someone, anyone, from the team and also a way to escape. Using her fingers, Sam felt under the cot to see if there was anything that she could use to pick the lock, but the cot used ropes for support not metal.

Turning her attention to the cell Sam studied the bars and door. She could see into the next cells along the same wall as hers and across the narrow hallway where there were more cells. There didn't seem to be any guards, so if she could get the door open, she might be able to get away. If she could run that is.

Sam knew if she was going to escape she needed to know what condition her body was in. Flexing her arms, she evaluated their condition. There seemed to be only bruises and a few scrapes. She paused as she moved her shoulders. Reaching up, she touched her neck; there seemed to be some sort of collar around it. She tried to find a catch to get it off with her fingers but found none. The front seemed to be stamped with a pair of crossed swords. She wondered what it was for, there seemed to be no rings or loops to attach a chain to.

Leaving the mysterious collar for now, she felt along her torso and down her legs. It was much the same except for the arrow wound in her thigh. Someone had removed the arrow and cut her pants to do it, leaving two large holes in them. The wound looked clean but far from healed. It looked like if she was going to escape she might have to wait.

Vaguely she could remember another cell somewhere else where she had been on display with many other women. It was all foggy, as though she had been drugged. It must have been the water that they had given her.

_There were harsh male voices followed by the clinking of coins. She was dragged for a while and then thrown to the ground. Hands grabbed her as soon as she hit the ground. She tried to break free of them and crawl to a corner where she could defend herself better. They seemed to crawl all over her as they sought out each and every pocket in her pants, searching for something, anything of value. _

_Sam tried to fight them off, but they were stronger or not drugged. Then there was blackness as one of them struck her on the head to stop her struggles._

Sam's hand reached up to touch the small bump there as she remembered. Putting her hands into her pockets, Sam searched, hoping to find something the woman had missed. On off world missions, her pockets were full of things, a knife, string, a piece of wire, anything that might be useful in a pinch, but her hands found nothing.

Sam tried to remember what happened next.

_She was led from the rows of cages with her hands bound in front of her. The smell of unwashed bodies and death hung in the air. She was forced into a line of slaves, mostly male. People dressed in finery walked by appraising each of them. _

_Sam paid them no attention until a__ strong hand clamped her chin in a painful grip, forcing her to look up at him. Trying to force her eyes to focus Sam held herself steady as the world swam blurry around her. She could feel his gaze raked over her body as he examined her hair, teeth and then the muscles on her arms and legs. She wished that she could fight him but she was too weak._

_His voice was low as he spoke. "You have been host to Goa'uld in the past. Tell me, slave how is that?"_

_Sam's drug fogged mind raced to come up with a way that wouldn't reveal that it was a To'kra or that she was of the Tau'ri. She had no idea where she was or who this Goa'uld was. As much as she could see him she didn't recognize him. She looked straight at him her gaze never wavering. She did not fear this fat snake._

_Her mind latched on to a name that Daniel had been prattling about a few weeks ago. The minor Goa'uld had been over thrown by Ba'al. "I was a human slave to one of the Gods, Thoth. I fought matches against other warriors to please him. I am a strong fighter I usually won. For a while I was a temporary a vessel for him when he fought Ba'al. He left me once a more suitable vessel was found. The Mighty Thoth left me for a man, stronger more worthy of his presence."_

_The hand released her so quickly that Sam fell onto all fours as the world spun and dipped. Her stomach rolled and she fought down the urge to vomit._

_The Goa'uld held a discussion with someone next to him in the Goa'uld language. Sam only caught a few words. The snake was intrigued by her and Sam wasn't sure it that was a good thing or bad. The other voice a woman's it sounded slightly familiar. Sam tried to look up to see if she truly recognized the woman the voice belonged but when she looked up the world titled as her stomach pitched again and she dropped her head hoping that would calm both of them._

_The woman pointed out that Sam would make a fine gladiator. She already knew how to fight and would bring strength and courage to his ranks. She might also be valuable for other reasons.... _

_Although Sam listened intently she didn't understand the reason given._

_The Goa'uld grabbed a fist full of Sam's hair and yanked her to her feet. "I choose you. You are mine to do with as I please." Then to the woman standing beside him he said, "Pay for her and have her brought-" He let go and Sam blacked out once more._

_The next thing she remembered was waking up in this cell earlier in the day. A girl bent over her and Sam tried to fight her. Sam wa_s_ forced her to drink more tainted water before removing her vest, jacket, shoes and sock. _

_Th__e girl's sure hands ripped Sam's pants and broke off the arrow. With a sharp yank she pulled the arrow out. Blackness edge Sam's vision as the pain shot through her leg. There was a cool sensation of something being rubbed on the wound.  
_

Sam felt the girl lean close to her ear. "_I'm sorry but this is how it must be." The girl's hands were cold as she fitted the collar around Sam's neck and then the drug pulled her into unconsciousness._

Quickly she looked around her. The girl was gone, how long ago had that been. Hours days, Sam did not know. It was all a blur.

The place was devoid of any other life signs. In a way, she was glad that the others weren't here, that might mean they made it back through the gate to the SGC.

Fighting the dizziness, she braced her hand against the rough stone wall to help her remain upright as she remembered what had happened to get her into this mess.

**

* * *

**

_The day was warm and bright as they stepped from the wormhole. There was the snap as the wormhole closed behind them. In front of them lay a vast expanse of the usual trees and mountains that they seemed to find on every planet with a Stargate. _

_Sam found herself briefly wondering if the Ancients had terraformed these planets to create this climate or if these planets were chosen because they had this climate. The thought was broken when someone spoke beside her._

_"Well campers, it seems we have a whole lot of trees and rocks and water," Colonel Jack O'Neill said as he surveyed the planet, descending the stairs from the Stargate__ and pulling on his sunglasses. _

_Sam rolled her eyes and stifled a giggle. Pointing his finger at her, Jack said, "No giggling Major, that's the rule and you know it. It has been for a very long time. No exceptions." _

"_Yes sir," was her only response, accompanied by a salute as she turned around locating the sun. "The UAV found the ruins half a kilometer that way." _

_Sam and Jack started off in the direction she indicated, but Daniel stayed where he was. Turning to the two of them, Daniel asked slyly. "Just when was this rule made? You always mention it, but I haven't heard the story behind it," Daniel's curiosity had killed many cats and himself a few times, but he refused to rein it in. _

"_Danny, Danny, Danny, and you never will. Carter, you take point. Teal'c, you take our six. Let's move. I want to be done with the rocks by dinner time," Jack motioned for them to follow Sam. _

_The terrain was hilly and rocky, and it took about half an hour until they arrived at the massive ruin complex. Sam took the required soil samples and Daniel studied the huge complex of ruins, mapping as much of it as he could in the short time he had on the planet._

_As darkness fell, Jack called a halt to work and they headed to a spot a short distance away where they set up their camp for the night. _

_Later, when they had all gathered around the fire, Sam asked with a smile, "So we have two weeks leave when we get back, what are you going to do Sir?" as she shoved a mouthful of her unappetizing food into her mouth._

_Returning her smile he said, "Land of Blue Sky waters, cabin and fishing-fun. You wanna come?" he asked, knowing as always, what her answer would be._

_Sam looked down at her MRE. "I, uh, can't Sir. I have a lot of things that have been piling up around my house. I really need to do some painting and my eaves troughs are horrendous. _

_"Maybe next time. T, Danny you want to come with?"_

"_No, thank you O'Neill I have other things I must attend to." Teal'c said refusing to elaborate further._

"_AJack. I ah, can't too many rocks and other stuff to look at and such." Daniel said rubbing the back of his neck._

_Sensing the tension building, she turned to Daniel, who was looking at the various artifacts that he had gathered, "So what have you found Daniel?"_

_He held up an object that was the size of his fist, "This is a distaff. It was used to spin thread and it is definitely of Roman design. These ruins are as well. That building to the left of us is very much like the temple of Jupiter, found in Rome; only__ here__ it is dedicated to Caesar. From what I can tell, he was a Goa'uld. The frescoes tell a story of how he defeated Apollo and took the people away to a new place where they were safe. I don't see any reference to where they went, but from what I can tell, they didn't use the Stargate."_

"_How did they leave then, spaceship?" Sam asked, curious. She could feel Jack's eyes watching her even though he was doing tricks with his yoyo trying to seem disinterested in her and Daniel's discussion._

_Daniel shrugged; "I don't know and if we can't stay another day, I won't be able to find out." He looked pointedly at Jack, _

_Jack launched the yoyo at Daniel and it stopped just short of his nose and then spun back into Jack's hand. "Down time, Daniel. We haven't had it for a-" He looked at his watch, "Way too long. I'm going fishing and that's final. You can see if you can con some other SG-team to come and take a look at these rocks, but I have a date with a lawn chair and a dock." _

_Wanting to continue the argument, Daniel got up and moved to sit next to Jack, but Jack was quicker as he stood up and headed to his tent. "All right folks it's bedtime. Daniel you take the first watch while the rest of us turn in. You can study these ruins all you want as long as you don't fall asleep."_

_Sam smiled as she finished her coffee and threw the dregs into the fire. _

_Daniel sighed. "Jack, I can't see anything__ when__ its pitch black out and you know it. Please, can't we stay__?__" There was almost a whine to his voice as he spoke._

_Jack chose to just ignore the question. "'Night Daniel, see you in the morning." To Teal'c and Carter he nodded. "Don't stay up too late. Daniel, wake T for the next watch and then Teal'c, you wake me and Carter can have the sunrise watch. See you all in the morning." And then he disappeared into his tent._

_**

* * *

**_

_SG-1 slowly made their way back to the Stargate late the next afternoon. Sam was giggling again and Jack was wagging his finger at her when they were ambushed by a group of men dressed in pants and tunics. They seemed to be very angry at SG-1 as they shouted and shot arrows at them._

_Surprised to find themselves being attacked, the team scattered, each finding cover where they could. Daniel was crouched down behind the DHD while Teal'c, Jack and Carter found boulders to take shelter behind._

_As they launched their second volley of arrows, Teal'c called out, "O'Neill, there are ten of them scattered around the clearing. We must proceed with caution." _

_Jack huffed in agreement, "Yeah Teal'c, caution would be a good idea. Danny, any idea what we did to make them angry?"_

_The language the men spoke was not English and all eyes turned to Daniel hoping that he could tell them what to do or how to fix what they had done wrong._

_From his hiding spot behind the DHD, Daniel called, "I think it is some form of old French or maybe a mixture of that and Latin. They seem to think that we are trespassers and they need to take us home to-" Daniel listened to the words. "Sell us. Their leader thinks that Caesar would like Sam." He swallowed as he looked back at Jack, who tensed before making his way over to Sam. _

_Daniel stood up and spoke, "Hello, we are from the Tauri or Earth and w__e come to visit your_ _planet in peace. We are ex-" another round of arrows flew at him and he ducked for cover once more._

_As Sam watched Daniel try his diplomatic solution she ducked as an arrow flew past her as well. She could feel Jack beside her as they crouched behind a rock. She peeked over the rock again and saw that Daniel had given up on diplomacy and was trying to dial Earth. The wormhole bloomed out and settled into the shimmering puddle, Daniel looked to Jack for orders. _

_With a wave of his hand, Jack ordered, "You and T head for the 'gate. Carter and I are right behind you."_

_While Jack and Sam lay down cover fire, Teal'c managed to reach Daniel. Jack yelled, "Keep going, Carter and I will cover you." Teal'c looked as though he wanted to argue but Jack cut him off. "Now T. We're right behind you."_

_Jack waited until Daniel and Teal'c were almost to the gate when Jack turned to Sam. "You ready to make a run for it?"_

_She looked to where the men were reloading their bows. "Yes, let's go." They waited until the men shot their arrows again and sprinted toward the DHD where they took shelter while they waited for the men to reload and shoot again._

_The arrows flew around them and then Jack and Sam broke free of the cover of the DHD and headed for the 'gate's stairs. About half way, Sam felt an arrow enter her thigh and she went down. She struggled to stand, but her leg collapsed beneath her. _

_Jack took a few more steps before he realized that she wasn't behind him any longer. Stopping, he looked back and saw her on the ground. Hurrying to where she lay, he had her over his shoulder in a fireman lift within seconds, as he continued heading for the gate. _

_They had almost made it to the stairs when Jack stumbled, as he was struck by an arrow in the side. _

_From where she was, Sam could see it protruding from him. Her last thought was that she hoped it wasn't as bad as it looked and when they were safe, he'd let her look at it. It was then Jack started to collapse. Sam could remember the fall, but not hitting the ground.

* * *

_

How's that for a first chapter? Let me know if you liked it or loved it. Reviews are love..... ~Kelleth~_  
_


	2. Catch 22s and Slop

**Author's Note**: Hello again! So here is chapter two for you all to enjoy. At present I plan to post three times a week or so until I have the the whole story back from my betas. Once that happens I will post at will.

Thank you again to all those who helped make this story the marvelous work you see here.

* * *

**Catch 22s and Slop**

Jack-where was he? There was noway the could have made it to the gate. She was sure she remembered seeing Daniel and Teal'c go through the gate but Jack had fallen at the same time she had.

Slipping off the cot, she stood, and tested her leg. It seemed to hold her and slowly she stumbled over to the edge of the cell. The floor was cold beneath her bare feet as she braced herself against the bars.

The world tilted and spun. When it finally settled down, she called out. "Colonel, Daniel, Teal'c, are you there? Answer me?" She hoped they were in one of the other cells that she could not see, but there was no reply. Lifting herself up a little, she searched the adjacent cells, hoping she had missed him the first time_,_ but the surrounding cells were empty. Surely Daniel and Teal'c had made it to the 'gate, but Jack…. Sam called, "Colonel!" once more but there was only silence. She was alone.

Trying to get a better look at the cells around her caused another wave of dizziness and she held on tightly to the rough metal until it passed. Dejected, she limped back to her cot. She just had to wait for an avenue for escape to present itself and she needed to be ready.

Discouraged, she dropped back on to the cot, resting her head into her hands. Where was he? She hoped that they had just been separated. He couldn't be dead, she would know, wouldn't she?

She had just lain back down on the cot when she heard footsteps approach, but even before she saw the man, she could smell him. It seemed that wherever she was, it was a place where people didn't bathe.

He stopped just outside her cell, looking her over with a leer. His clothes looked as though he had worn them his whole life. He licked his lips as his eyes seem to bore through her clothing. "Someone will come for you soon." His smile was cold. "Here's your meal." He slipped a bowl of what looked like slop through the small space in the bars.

Sam shivered as the small smelly man walked away. Gathering her courage, she called out, "I am Major Samantha Carter of Earth or the Tauri. There were other men with me. They would have been dressed the same way. One was a Jaffa, another had glasses."

The man stared blankly at her and turned to leave.

Seeing her only chance to get information about the others leaving, she held her hands up to her eyes to make glasses as she had seen Jack do many times when trying to find Daniel on an alien planet. The man shook his head again and continued toward the door.

She struggled to stay on her feet. "The last one was an older man with gray hair. Please tell me, have you seen anyone like these men?"

The man ignored her and opened the door.

"Please, tell me where they are." Sam followed him, supporting herself on the bars, and he walked away.

Hearing the desperate tone of her voice, he turned back to her. "I know nothing about any others. If they were with you when you were taken, they were bought by someone else or they are dead." He shrugged. "It happens sometimes." Then he turned and left although Sam called more questions. The door at the far end of the room shut with a clang.

Knowing that she needed her strength, Sam picked up the bowl and tasted the food with her fingers since there was no utensil. It was gritty and had almost no flavor, but it was all she had and Sam forced herself to eat it. When she was done, she even licked the bowl clean.

Dinner time over and not knowing what else to do, Sam laid back down on the cot. Jack may be dead and it was all because of her. Only then did she give into her tears. She allowed herself a few tears before she dried her eyes and began waiting for rescue or escape whichever came first.

**

* * *

**

When Sam woke next, a young pretty girl stood over her, studying her curiously. Sam struggled to her feet fighting a wave a dizziness and sorrow. Tears filled her eyes as she fought to contain them once more.

The girl was dressed in a coarse cloth toga-like dress and she had a collar around her neck similar to Sam's.

"I am Major Samantha Carter from Earth, where am I?" Sam asked. The girl said nothing and shook her head. Deciding to try another tactic, Sam fingered the collar around her neck. "What does it do? What is it for?"

The girl motioned to Sam's collar. "Yours marks you as a Gladiator." She touched the crossed swords on Sam's collar. "Mine marks me as a house slave. It is His form of control. It keeps us where we are to be." as she touched her own collar.

Sam tried to interrupt to ask more questions but the girl held up her hand. "No more questions, you must follow me, that is all I can tell you. I will show you the way." She made motions with her hands for Sam to follow her.

Sam hesitated and the girl spoke, "It will be much worse for you if you resist. Come with me, please. It will be better, for both of us."

Sam waited only another moment before following the girl from the cell. They left the dark building which housed the cells and headed down a wide street paved with cobblestones. The street leads them into another large complex of buildings, which seemed to house a large communal bath.

The girl didn't say a word as she led Sam to an enclosed part that was isolated from the rest of the complex and into a small room with a bath. "Remove your clothes and leave them here. Then step into the water. Before you are done, someone will leave you new clothes." Sam waited for the girl to leave but she seemed to be rooted to the spot.

Turning her back to the girl Sam removed her clothes and stepped into the bath. Once Sam was submerged the girl turned and disappeared without a backward glance, leaving Sam alone in her misery. Leaning back, Sam allowed herself to give into tears, what would happen to her? She let them run down her cheeks for a moment and then she shut down her emotions as Jack would have done. She needed to be strong and vigilant if she was to escape.

The sound of soft foot falls entering the room helped Sam to lock away her emotions. No one here would see her cry. A girl, younger than the other, but with the same collar, came in and dropped a pile of clothing on the bench. Next, she gathered Sam's clothes as she made a face at the smell of them before she turned to leave the room.

Getting up out of the water, Sam called, "Wait. I need those, give them back to me."

The girl continued to walk, ignoring Sam's calls for her to return. Sam watched her only link to her other life disappear.

Not having anything else to do, Sam used the water to wash away the grime she had accumulated since her capture. Looking at how much dirt there was, she wondered how many days it had been.

The warm water washed over her, calming her. As it passed over her scratches and cuts, they disappeared.

Amazed, she watched as the water healed her wounds right before her eyes. Both the bruises and scratches were the first to be healed and then even the wound in her thigh was gone. Sam prodded the newly healed skin with her finger to see if was still tender, but there was no pain at all. Part of her wished that she could take some of this stuff back to the SGC; it would be an amazing discovery.

A while later, she stepped from the water and the girl who had taken her clothes handed her a large towel from the pile nearby.

Wrapping the towel around herself, she said "Thank you."

The girl bowed and replied, "May I help you dress?" She motioned to the pile of clothing she had brought back into the room with her.

Sam shook her head. She could see the clothes the girl offered, but she couldn't bring herself to touch them. The short leather skirt spoke volumes of what she was to do. When she put that on she'd look like some goofy Xena wannabe but she knew what she would be asked to do and the consequences were much more real.

The whole idea disgusted her, but she knew that she would have to do what was asked. This was part of surviving until she could find away to get the collar off and escape.

Unsure if she could do it, she took a deep breath and picked up the clothes. Dressing slowly, she shoved Sam Carter deep within herself and tried to prepare herself for what was to come.

**

* * *

**

Two hours later, Sam stood in the hot sun, the hot sand under her bare feet and a short sword in her hand; on her other arm was a small round shield. Sam thought it was a useless thing but the man who had given her the weapons had insisted that she take it.

The walls of the arena were huge. Once when she was younger, her father had been stationed in Italy for six months. Her family had visited the Coliseum in Rome and she remembered trying to imagine what it would be like to stand in the hot sun and sand. Now she knew, thousands of eyes were on her as they stared down at her waiting to see if she or the other woman would be victorious.

Since she had been brought to the arena, Sam had been watching the fights. In one of them, the man refused to fight; instead he dropped to his knees waiting to die. Sam had watched as his opponent hesitated unsure what to do.

The crowd began to shout "Kill, kill, kill!" Then a fat Goa'uld, who Sam had been told was Caesar, stepped forward and his voice echoed throughout the arena, "The crowd has spoken. Kill him or you both will die." Then the Caesar turned his thumb down.

Still the man hesitated, and the Goa'uld's voice spoke once more, "You have chosen." Then he nodded to one of the guards who were lined up along the walls. He drew back his arm and launched his spear and then another man did the same. Both Gladiators fell to the sand, dead.

Now Sam was in the same position, should she fight or just accept her own death? Opposite her was another woman, who would gladly kill her. The woman flexed her fingers on the steel net in her hand, spinning it threateningly and brandishing a trident in the other.

Meeting the other woman's eyes, Sam asked herself if she could really do this, could she kill this woman, so that she could live?

She remembered another fight. That one had been between herself and Turgen, a warlord on one of the first planets they visited. Here and now was very different from when she had fought him. She had a reason to fight then, Nia's life was on the line. If she hadn't won, the girl would have died a horrible death by stoning.

In this instance, it was only her life. Did she have the right to take this woman's life to save her own? She wondered as she stared at the woman across the sand. Unsure what to do, she waited for some sort of signal or for the woman to attack.

She couldn't help but wishing Teal'c was here. He would tell her how to do this without killing this woman. Then with a smile on her face, she tried to think of what Jack would do. A totally inappropriate comment came to mind and Sam chose not to say it. Knowing, unlike Jack, that it would only make things worse.

The crowd, which had been roaring since she and the other woman had entered the arena, was suddenly quiet. The fat Goa'uld in a toga stood and called out, "Fight!" His voice echoed through the stadium.

At the signal, the woman raised her trident and spun the net as she ran toward Sam, who blocked it. The net fell harmlessly to the sand as the trident locked with the sword making a harsh clanking noise.

As they each grappled for control, Sam caught a glimpse of the woman's face. A scar ran down the length of her face, starting in the corner of one eye and ending somewhere in the dark haired woman's hair line. Their eyes met momentarily again and the darker woman threw Sam backwards and thrust her trident toward Sam's stomach while trying to trip her with the net. Sam was able to jump back and avoid them both.

At first, Sam tried to only use defensive moves as she frantically tried to think of another way out of this mess. She didn't want to hurt the other woman, but then the dark-haired woman sliced a nasty gash on Sam's arm.

Seeing the blood run down her arm, Sam knew that there was another way to look at her choice. Not as killing or being killed, but as dying or surviving.

Jack's voice played over in her mind. 'Do what you need to do to survive until you're rescued or you can escape,' she would survive for herself and the others. She would live because they would want her to.

Raising the other arm, she blocked the woman's next blow and kicked out with her foot, sending the woman sprawling. The crowd roared as her foot connected with the other woman's ribs and Sam heard the woman's scream as her ribs broke.

Later, Sam would try and remember the rest of the fight, but all she could remember was flashes- the hot sun, the clash of metal, the crunch of bones as they broke and the metallic smell of blood. Last of all, she saw the horror in the other woman's eyes as she died.

Sam had not meant to deal a deathblow, but the woman had moved unexpectedly and Sam's sword had stabbed a vital organ. In another fight Sam had seen earlier that day, the loser had been badly wounded and was granted mercy by the crowd. Sam had hoped for a similar outcome for her opponent.

Fighting the bile that was climbing up her throat, she threw down the sword, waiting to see what would happen next. Immediately, she was surrounded by guards and brought to a platform that lifted her up from the ground.

They brought her before the Caesar. He took her face between his meaty hands and studied her. Whatever he was looking for, he seemed to find. Dropping his hands, he turned to the crowd, "Does she please you? Does Angeles please you? Beware the Angel of Death!" He threw up his arms to show that he was pleased.

The crowd roared its own approval. He turned back to Sam, "You may live, Angeles. Take her to her new quarters. Grant her one wish because I am a benevolent god." Then he kissed each cheek and Sam tried hard not to flinch.

She was nudged roughly from behind, and she allowed herself to be lead from the stadium. On the journey to her new home whenever she saw a group of slaves, she looked hoping to see Jack, but he was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

That's all for now folks. I hope you enjoyed it and if you want more faster you will have to let me know and I might just be persuaded to post again this weekend.


	3. Training and Searching

**Author's Note:** Here is the more as requested. I can't post too quickly because I have still have a few chapters outstanding. So I'm limiting the number to three a week. So this week I will be posting on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday or Sunday depending on my schedule. This story is all finished though so you don't have to worry about me not finishing this story because I don't post until the story is done. Enjoy Chapter three.

To my anonymous reviewer: D03 () You thought Sam wouldn't face much of a dilemma when confronted with the be or be killed situation because she is a solider is crap. Yes, she is but she is not a monster who takes a human life lightly. If you are right why did she not take Turgan's life in Emancipation? Why do they not just shoot the Jaffa when they come across them because although she is a solider she is not a killer.

* * *

**Training and Searching**

They didn't return to the place where she had stayed the last two hours waiting for her first fight, instead, the guards led her to another building by a bridge. The new building was a large palace-like structure and even Sam could see the Roman influence in the architecture with its arches and columns.

The two guards brought Sam to her new quarters. They consisted of one main room, with a smaller room off to the side with a small bed, and off of that was a bathroom. The furnishings were sort-of like what they had found on P3X-8596, Pelops' planet, but Sam guessed that the differences were due to the fact that theses people were of Roman descent not Greek. She was sure that Daniel could tell her exactly what the time period these people had been removed from earth was, but he wasn't here, so she would just have to rely on her own brief knowledge of the Romans and their culture, hoping not to make some blunder that would get her killed.

The same servant girl who had led her from her cell now stood waiting inside the room. When she saw Sam, she stepped forward wrapping her hand around Sam's arm. "I take possession of her now. You are relieved." The guards nodded in return and left.

Once the door closed, the girl turned to Sam. "Angeles, I am Anea. Come, and I will tend your wounds." She motioned to the smaller room that would serve as Sam's sleeping chamber.

Flinching at the use of the name the Goa'uld had given her, she said, "Please call me Sam."

With a little apprehension, Sam followed her into the room. She sat and presented her arm where her opponent had cut her. The gash was not deep, but it was long and it stung.

Anea took a cloth and began to clean the wound. It hurt for a moment and then the pain was gone, as the wound closed, leaving only a faint line. Anea seemed to think nothing of this and moved on to the smaller marks on Sam's body.

Sam studied her arm, touching the wound. It was similar to what had happened in the bath earlier, so she asked, "How? What is that?"

A smile crossed the girl's face. "It is crushed cactus. It grows out in the sand. My mother was a healer before..."

"Before what?" Sam asked, as the girl dropped her gaze.

"Before the Caesar's favorite slave died in childbirth. There was nothing my mother could do to prevent it. My mother tried everything she could, but the child had died in the womb taking the mother with it. My mother was publicly executed for her failure, and I was made a slave."

Sam was sorry to hear the girl's tale and squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry. I lost my mother when I was young as well. Not in the same way, but I understand your pain. Thank you for helping me." She couldn't help but add. "Crushed cactus?"

The girl smiled and nodded. "Come with me into the bath, and I will tend the rest of your wounds."

Sam followed Anea into the bath. Once they were inside, she allowed Anea access to the new bruises and scrapes from her fight. As the girl worked, she spoke of how to find the cactus and what it could be used for. Sam filed all the information away to add to her report when she made it back to the SGC.

Once she was done, Anea bowed to Sam. "The Caesar will want to know what you wish. He will grant you anything."

It was hard to know what to ask for. She wanted to ask to see her friends but didn't know if any of them were here or alive. "Is it possible to make a deal for my freedom? If I win enough matches that I can go home? That is my wish. I don't belong here."

The girl's eyes were huge. "I do not know, no one has ever asked that of the Caesar. Most ask for men, clothes or jewels. I will speak to the guards, they will take a message to the Caesar." She handed Sam a bottle, "While you use the bath with this solution. It will aid your healing, especially of the muscles. It is what I added to your water earlier. After that you must rest, your training will begin tomorrow."

Anea turned to leave but paused just inside the room's doorway, "You will fight again seven days from today. Learn what you can so you can stay alive. This will remain your quarters until you lose and then you will go to the flames." She left without a backward glance.

Sam sat on the edge of the tub, still in shock from the girl's words. Finally she got to her feet and turned on the water, removed her clothes, dropping them on the floor, and stepped into the bath, after adding the solution that Anea had left for her. She relished the warmth as it seeped into her bones. She stayed submerged until the water began to cool and Sam knew that she couldn't deny the real world any longer.

Wrapping herself in the towel provided, she slipped on the loosely woven clothes that had been left beside the towel.

Re-entering the bedroom, she discovered a piece of parchment on the bed. Her Goa'uld wasn't the best, but from what she could tell, if she won fifty matches, she would have her freedom. It was sealed by the Caesar's seal, or what she assumed was his seal. It was a large ring pressed into the wax. It bore a wolf and two boys suckling from it.

Sam dropped it on to the bed, fifty people! She would have to kill or maim fifty people in cold blood and stand there watching them die. Could she do that? It had been hard enough today to kill that woman. There was no way she could stay and do that, she had to get out of here and quickly.

Her eyes flicked to the doorway; now that she looked like everyone else it would be easier to escape. It was time to leave. She cautiously walked over to the door and looked down the hall. There were no guards at her door or any of the others. Sam wondered what kept all these people here? Why didn't they just leave, but then another thought occurred to her. Could it really be as easy as just walking away?

Looking out the door one more time, Sam stepped out in to the hallway only to have electricity shoot through her body. Paralyzed, she fell back on to the floor inside the room. As she landed hard on the stone floor, Sam could feel her body already recovering. That meant that whatever it was didn't do any permanent damage.

She sighed; she should have known it wouldn't be that easy. The collar seemed to have some kind of device in it, the shock had radiated from there. That meant that she would have to find a way to remove it and find the Stargate before she could escape.

When her body had recovered, Sam got to her feet and crossed to the window. She was on the third floor and she would injure herself climbing or jumping out of it. And all the people in the garden below would see her as well.

Looking out at the city, she hoped to catch a glimpse of the Stargate from the window. But it was nowhere in sight; the view was dominated by a large aqueduct and the stadium - the place where she would live or die.

Turning away from the view, she noticed that a platter of food had also been left while she was in the bath. Suddenly famished, she grabbed the sandwich-like food and shoved it into her mouth. Quickly, she devoured the rest of the food and began to pace her small room, unsure what she was to do now. She looked again out the window and noticed that her first day here was ending. Where had it gone?

Lying down on the bed, she tried to sleep, knowing that she would need all her strength to endure. Closing her eyes, she drifted off into a restless sleep of half-remembered dreams and nightmares.

**

* * *

**

Waking slowly the next morning, Sam was not sure where she was. She looked around the room and her eyes fell on the piece of parchment on the floor where she had dropped it. The previous day came rushing back to her, controlling her breathing, she told herself that she could do this.

The Caesar had put a heavy price on her freedom, but she needed to find another way to escape long before she had paid it in full. Daniel and Teal'c would not leave her here, if the SGC could find her, they would help her escape. Until then, she just had to watch and wait for the right moment.

A few minutes after she woke, Anea arrived. "Eat again. You must begin your training. You fight well, but your next opponent will not be so easily defeated. You will fight Jene. She has fought five matches and won. Nion is the current leader at twelve matches. The best ever was Mian with twenty-three wins and five of them against men."

Closing her eyes, Sam fought against the nausea, twenty-three people, not even half of the fifty Caesar required for her freedom. Could she kill that many people face to face in the hot sun?

Anea broke through her thoughts. "Come, I will show you the way to the practice arena." Anea walked through the door, but Sam hesitated. "What is it? Follow me."

"I tried to leave yesterday and I got shocked," Sam said, to explain her hesitation.

"That will not happen now. It's time for you to be in the practice area. At night, you will not be able to leave your room, but during the daylight you may travel anywhere in the gladiator complex. There are gardens, a library and bathing pools. The Caesar is gracious to those who serve him well. Come, I will show you." She motioned for Sam to follow.

Sam stopped at the doorway and reached out slowly with her hand. When she encountered no resistance, she stepped through. This meant that she would need to escape in daylight when she had access to the whole complex.

Leading the way through the huge group of buildings, Anea showed Sam the various places of interest, the library, a huge dining hall where she would eat with the other Gladiators, a large communal garden where she could relax and a public bath.

They stopped at the training compound. "I will leave you now. In the main hall, they will serve lunch and dinner, or if you prefer, you can eat alone in your room."

Sam knew that if she wanted to find the others, the dining hall would be the best place to start. If any sign of the others were here, she would find them there.

Her first day training began with an introduction to the different weapons that she might be given to fight with. When the trainer handed them to Sam, she felt as though she was in the middle of _Ben Hur_. The first weapon she was given was a short trident and a net like her opponent had used the day before, and then she tried out various swords and shields. Sam found most of them cumbersome, but she knew that she had to figure out how to fight with them if she was going to survive.

After Sam had exhausted herself, she went to the hall to eat with the other inhabitants of the complex. She talked to anyone who would talk to her, but most people just ignored her. Finally she sat down at a table with some other women. She listened to their conversation and then asked about the others, "I came here with some other men. Have you seen a tall man with gray hair and brown eyes or a man with glasses," she mimicked them again, "or a big black Jaffa?"

All the women shook their head and gathered their food to sit somewhere else. After that, no one would sit by her. They would only shake their heads as she sat down but she refused to give up. They had to be alive. _He_ had to be alive, because a life without Jack would be unimaginable. Shaking her head, Sam tried not to think about that possibility.

On her way back to her room, she stopped by the library, hoping to find some information about the location of the Stargate, or something to help her escape. She knew that it would happen; she just had to be ready when the time came.

* * *

There you go. Next one on Tuesday and for those looking for Jack, he will appear I promise you. He is in the story but Sam is the main character so you see alot more of it from her point of view.


	4. Lost and Found

**Author's Note:** So here we are again. I hope to have the rest of this story ready for you by the end of the week or early next week. I will let you guys know when that happens. When it does this means that I will be able to post every second day without worrying about catching up to what I'm still waiting for. As of yet I still have three more weeks at three chapters a week before that happens so I have time.

Thank you to all those who have reviewed and I thank you for your comments.

* * *

**Lost and Found**

Later, she sat alone studying a book of history, trying to discover the location of the Stargate, but there was no reference to it or anything that could be construed as some euphemism for the gate. In fact, there was no mention of how the people got here or why they came here. Instead, it said that Caesar created this world for them and then created them.

Near the end of the book, there was a map of the city. Sam studied it trying to decide where the gate was. It had to be here. She just had to find it.

She was studying it still when Anea came into the room. Sam asked, "Are there more complexes like this? How many?" she asked studying the map.

"Yes, there are three others. Your opponents will be from one of them. Their masters are the Patricians, the ruling council." Anea pointed out each one on the map, "There is the Caesar's, your master. The others belong to Nesus, Apious and Remus. They are gods like the Caesar but lesser ones. The Caesar is the greatest one. You were blessed to be bought by him. He does not usually choose females for his fighters. If you fight well, you will be richly rewarded. Sleep now, you will need your strength. In six days, you will face your next opponent and you must win."

Sam studied the girl confused. "Why does it matter to you?"

"While you live, I will serve you, but once you die, I will be returned to the scullery or maybe the brothels."

Now Sam was angry. "What! How is that fair?" She could feel her disgust for this culture forming although she tried to stop it. Making rash judgments about a culture usually led SG-1 into trouble in the past.

"That is how it works here. If you live long enough, I may be able to earn enough money from those who want to curry favor with you to buy my freedom. Men, gamblers and others, will pay me for souvenirs and to know more about you, but you must win for it to be so."

Feeling the added pressure, Sam asked, "Anea have you ever thought about escape? There are many other places out there other than this world; don't you want to see them? The place where I come from I am free. I belong to no one and neither does anyone else."

Anea shook her head. "Your world sounds wonderful, but there is no escape from here. How would we leave? There is no way off of this planet. Slaves who have tried to escape in the past have been publicly executed. There is a place outside of the city where all the executions take place. Please do not try. It is a painful, horrible death, my mother died that way and I was forced to watch. Stay and win your wager, it is the best option." Anea's voice was full of fear not only for Sam but for herself. If Sam tried to escape, Anea would share her fate.

Not knowing what else to say, Sam said nothing more about escape, realizing any plans she made would be made alone. She left the room and climbed into her bed, "Pleasant rest Anea," Sam said, giving her a greeting she had heard others use.

Anea nodded and left without a word. Sam curled up into a ball whispering to herself, "I will make it home and I will find Jack and the others if they are here. I will find a way to escape or die trying." Rolling over, she stared up at the paintings on the roof. Would she ever make it home or see Jack again? She would not give up hope until she had breathed her last breath.

Pausing in the hallway to reactivate the field that would keep Sam in her room, Anea heard Sam's words. She had known many slaves in her time around the gladiators. The younger woman decided that if she had the chance, she would locate this Jack or Sam's other friends. It would be the least she could do for Sam. Already she had gained much in this woman's service. She made Sam a silent promise that she would do what she could to find her friends, it was only fitting.

She would begin by giving her friend a gift. She knew where Angeles' things had been taken. Anea decided that she would retrieve one of them for her.

**

* * *

**

The room was dark and a man lay alone on the floor. His whole body ached as he tried to remember what had happened to him. He wished he could remember who he was and why he was here. The other man had come earlier and forced him to drink bitter water, it made his mind fuzzy and things slipped away from him.

He tried hard to grasp the memories but they slithered just out of his grasp, it had been there, right there on the tip of his tongue. A name rose to the surface, "Sam." He said it out loud, but there were no memories or face to connect with the name. All he knew was that he had to find her, she needed him and he needed her.

The man with no name slipped back into unconsciousness with the unknown woman's name on his lips.

When he woke again, another man stood over him, "Good, you're awake. I am Lowen, the head servant or Lotar, How do you feel, Teanium?"

The man brought his hands to his face, and studied them. Was he Teanium? That name didn't sound right but he could think of no other. "Am I Teanium?"

As the man crouched down he said, "The healers were afraid this would happen. You were attacked in the market and you have lost your memory as a result of the injury. You are the body servant of Remus, one of the Patricians, those who ruled the city."

The other man continued to explain, they made sure the city ran smoothly and the Caesar was the leader of it all, the Patricians answered only to him.

Teanium was a slave whose days were spent cleaning his master's rooms and tending to his needs and now it was time for him to return to work. This all seemed foreign to him, like this wasn't who he was- as though his life was a lie.

When he returned to his duties, Teanium soon found that he was stronger and had much more endurance than the others. His hands were calloused in a very different way than the others, his pointer finger more so than any other. None of these things made sense to him. Most of all, when Teanium looked in the mirror, he saw a stranger.

Once he became familiar again with the city, he was sent out on errands daily, to fetch and carry for the Goa'uld. While he wandered both the Forum and the markets, he looked for something and someone, only he couldn't remember what they were.

**

* * *

**

Later that night, something woke Sam. Sitting up, she wondered if someone was trying to get into her rooms again. She tensed waiting to hear another noise to give her a clue. There was only silence, nothing moved. Deciding that it was only the guards outside, she lay back down and rolled over trying to sleep. Her hand touched a piece of cloth. She lifted a corner of it to the moonlight that came through the window. She was surprised to find it was her SGC jacket. Where had it come from? A short note was pinned to it. _Sam, I found this for you. I hope it brings you hope. Anea_

Her hand went to the bottom of the liner where she had hidden a knife. She sighed gratefully when it was still there. They had been caught too many times not to have a weapon hidden away. It was Jack who had given her the idea when he'd removed his own hidden knife and picked a lock with it one of the many times they had found themselves in a cell on some planet or another.

Next she traced the embroidery on the patch. It reminded her that this was not her real life. There was another place where she belonged, where people cared for her, missed her and where she wanted to return but a place to endure until an opportunity to escape presented itself and then, she would be Sam Carter again. Until then, she would watch, wait and learn.

Turning the jacket over, her finger caught on a hole in the side and she took a closer look at the jacket. It wasn't hers after all; it was much too big. But if it wasn't hers….

Grabbing the jacket by the shoulder, she shook it out to see if she could identify whose it was. One look at it and she knew it was Jack's.

Bringing the coat to her face, she inhaled, needing to have something familiar. His scent still clung to the cloth even though it had been washed. Pulling the jacket on, she climbed into the bed. Wrapping it around herself, she fell into an exhausted sleep. Her dreams were of Jack and what might never be.

**

* * *

**

Daniel and Teal'c fell out of the wormhole and tumbled down the ramp bumping into each other as they rolled. Coming to a stop, Daniel forced himself to his feet and waited for Sam and Jack to appear.

"Dr Jackson, Teal'c where are Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter?" Hammond's voice distracted Daniel from looking at the wormhole.

"We were attacked Sir. Teal'c and I got to the Stargate and Jack and Sam were supposed to follow us in. They were laying down cover while Teal'c and I went for the gate." As he offered the explanation, the wormhole shut down. Jack and Sam had taken too long.

Teal'c spoke for the first time, "General Hammond, we must return to that planet. O'Neill and MajorCarter may need our assistance immediately. They may be injured, unable to dial home."

General Hammond looked up at Walter. "Have SG-3 and 5 gear up and come to the gateroom immediately. They are part of a rescue mission, Dr Jackson tell me what kind of weapons these men had?"

"They only had bows and arrows from what we saw. There was just too many of them," Daniel explained.

Hammond nodded. "Walter dial the gate and let's take a look the MALP should still be there."

The gate began to spin and Walter started his mantra, Chevron one locked..."

SG-3 and 5 stormed into the gateroom armed to the teeth with Dr Frasier coming along behind them geared up to go as well. She approached the General. "I heard what happened, I request permission to accompany the rescue teams. Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter may need medical assistance."

The General looked at Janet and then the other people. "Alright, but be careful Doctor, we don't want to lose you too. Now if you will excuse me, Teal'c and Daniel, we need to see just what the MALP has to say."

**

* * *

**

The three of them gathered around the monitor looking for signs of Sam or Jack. Daniel let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when there was no sign of any bodies, but his mind added, that didn't mean they weren't dead, just that the bad guys hadn't left them behind. They had been slavers after all.

"Well I don't see any evidence that the attackers are still there. I will give you four hours. Take the other SG-teams and the Doctor, see what you can find."

"Thank you sir." Daniel rushed from the room and Teal'c followed at a much more sedate pace.

**

* * *

**

After four hours, Daniel had to admit defeat. Jack and Sam were nowhere in the immediate vicinity of the Stargate and he had no idea where else to look. There was no way that the slavers could have gotten that far on foot.

There were only two choices, the two SGC officers had been taken away by ship or to another planet by Stargate. It seemed unlikely that the slavers could have dialed the Stargate between the time Teal'c and Daniel came through and the SGC redialed. That meant that they had no idea where to begin searching.

Dejected, Daniel lead the way back to the DHD and dialed earth. He had two other options, but they both seemed unlikely to give him any answers.

He would contact the Tok'ra and the Jaffa to see if they knew anything about the slavers. If those leads turned up nothing, Daniel was sad to say he was out of ideas.

* * *

There you go. I hope you enjoyed this one. More on Thursday.... Review and make me smile...please.


	5. Life and Death

Author's Note: Thank you to all those who reviewed I hope that you are enjoying this story still. We still have a long way to go and I hope you will stay with me. Things will start moving faster and the set up is almost all done.

Also I have put up a new poll tell me what sequels you would like to see. Dreams of the Soul the sequel to Wishes of the Heart is not included because it is the next story to be posted but I find that I will need another fic to complete the plot line I had when I began Dreams of the Soul. If you haven't read Wishes of the Heart you might want to check it out.

* * *

Life and Death

Days turned into weeks and then a month. Sam entered the arena and fought. Blood stained her hands and soul as her opponents fell in the sand, some living and others dying. With each match, Sam Carter fled further away and became a dream as the Angel of Death became her only reality. She did not always have to kill her opponents, but some were maimed and killed by Caesar because they were no longer useful to the Goa'uld, while others died from the wounds inflicted by Sam. Other than the first match, she had not outright killed anyone yet.

After her early wins, Sam asked to see the city, hoping to get her bearings and find the building that must hold the Stargate. But the streets wound around each other with no rhyme or reason and she failed to catch even a glimpse of the massive metal ring that would be her salvation-Sam Carter's only chance for survival.

Anea took her into the city showing her the market, the forum and the temple of the Caesar. On each of these trips Sam tried to ask Anea about the Stargate or a place where the spaceships landed, but each time the girl shook her head to tell Sam that she didn't know the answers.

The city itself reminded Sam of the ruins of Pompeii that she had visited, tall buildings that housed many people with a forum and markets. There was the communal bath for the regular people, as well as one in each of the gladiator compounds for the slaves to use. Sam learned that these helped to keep sickness from spreading too rampantly.

There were days when she looked into the mirror and no longer recognized herself. Her usually neat trim hair cut had turned into a shaggy mess. For one of her wishes she had requested scissor to try and fix her hair but the Caesar had forbidden her to cut it.

When she was brought before him at the end of her matches, he liked to touch her hair or her. To an observer, they were innocent touches, but there was always something in the Goa'uld's eyes that disturbed her. After these encounters, Sam often felt dirty and disgusted, but she suffered through them.

Even her body was not the same. She was much more muscled and tanned from hot days in the sun, training to kill other humans. Each day a stranger looked back at her and she missed Sam, all she saw was Angeles, but she held on to a small piece of hope that some how she would find a way to escape or that she would be found.

Early on in her captivity, Sam had tried to get a fix on her location from the stars, but without specialized equipment, they were just pretty lights. Looking up at them made her think of Jack and his love of the stars. Somehow she knew that he would be able to tell her where they were.

She was pretty sure it wasn't the same planet where SG-1 had been attacked. The stars were wrong for that and there was the fact that the SGC had not found them yet. Even if they had been moved to another part of the planet, they would have been found by now. The UAV couldn't have missed this city, it was massive. She assumed that it held about three to five thousand people.

She didn't give up on escape, just tried to gather all the information she would need to make it happen. While she watched and learned, she turned her focus to her fighting. If she rose high enough in status, she might be able to gain enough influence to learn where the Stargate was or other information that would prove useful.

* * *

Sam completed her training for the day and began to put her practice weapons and her armor away. As always there was a crowd of the older children watching her and mimicking her movements.

A small group of the older children stood grouped together speaking in hushed whispers. One of them seemed to be named the spokesman and was shoved toward Sam. "Angeles?" the small boy asked timidly.

Crouching down to his height she motioned for him to come closer. "Yes?"

He looked back at his friends before he approached her. "We want to learn to fight will you show us?"

Sam looked over at the children their eyes were full of expectation and hope. She motioned them to come closer and she spent the next few minutes showing them various moves and blocks.

When she arrive back in her rooms Sam asked Anea, "What happens to the older children? There isn't any of them who is older than five or six? Where do they go Anea?"

Anea shook her head and began folding Sam's clothing. Stilling her friend's hands, "Where do they go Anea?"

"Once a child turns five they are sent to their masters' gladiator school where they are trained." Tears filled Anea's eyes and she shook her head as she left the room.

Sam watched her go confused by her friend's reaction. She tried over the next few days to get more of an answer out of the younger woman but each time Anea refused to tell her anymore.

Eventually it turned into a weekly thing where the children would gather watching Sam and learning from her. They line the ring mimicking her movements as she did her martial arts forms. Teaching them helped her to hold on to Sam Carter a little longer.

* * *

About a month after he was attacked in the market, Teanium entered Remus' rooms with his master's breakfast. Lowen was already inside with another tray. He saw the Lotar look around to see if anyone was watching before he poured a vial into Remus' drink. Teanium had no reason to believe that the man was up to something, but his instincts told him that something was very wrong. Teanium subdued the other man and pinned him to the ground. "Gaurds, Lowen has attacked the Master!"

The scuffle had woken Remus. The Goa'uld watched Teanium fight and knew that he had made the right choice when he had chosen this man to be his body slave. The slave was obviously a fighter and a warrior, but with the drugs Remus used he was able to make Teanium think he was nothing but a servant and his abilities remained hidden both from the slaves and from the other Patricians.

Remus got up from the bed and moved to where Lowen lay on the floor pinned by Teanium. Turning to the gray-haired servant he asked, "What happened?"

Teanium smiled coldly and even Remus was a little afraid of this man. "I caught him pouring something into your drink. It was not his turn to bring you food. I don't think he expected me to be here yet, I was early. I think he planned to have me blamed when you died."

Remus grabbed Lowen's hair causing him to look up at his master. "Explain yourself."

The man's eyes were wide with fear. "It was nothing. A woman gave me a potion to make you love her. I thought it was harmless. I'm sorry, I never should have done it."

Remus shook his head, "No you shouldn't have," He said to Teanium, "Get me the cup, we will see how harmless his potion is."

Remus called another servant to come and hold Lowen down as Teanium forced Lowen to drink the liquid in the goblet. Almost as soon as the liquid touched Lowen's lips, he began to convulse and less that five minutes later, the other man was dead.

Remus turned to Teanium, "You are now my Lotar. This position will gain you much power. If you serve me well you will have slaves of your own. But should you fail me Teanium, you're fate will be death or the arena. I hope you do not have the opportunity to find out which is worse. Now that I know I can trust you, I have a plan and you will help me to realize my full potential. I wish to build and empire worthy of me. I have grown tired of this tiny moon. With your help I will become a System Lord."

Bowing Teanium showed his acceptance of his new place in Remus' household.

* * *

Hammond sat in his chair, it was late and he wanted to go home to his little grand daughters, but he still had people out there and he had to find them. They'd been gone for over three months now and he hadn't given up hope but the problem was that he really had no where else to turn to.

Two weeks after their capture all search and rescue efforts were suspended by presidential order. If there was ever a solid lead the Commander-in-Chief said he would think about dedicating more resources to finding Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill but until then Daniel Jackson and the Jaffa Teal'c would be reassigned to other duties. Both of them had argued but in the end they relented since the only alternative was to leave the program.

George had contacted both the Asgard and the To'kra for help. The first to answer was the Asgard told him unless they could narrow down the search the gray aliens didn't have the resources or time to help. Thor had been very apologetic but still unhelpful.

The Tok'ra had been the same. The SGC was politely informed that there were many groups of slavers across the galaxy and from the information provided the To'kra couldn't tell them which it could be.

Jacob Carter had come to help for a while meeting with contacts on various worlds but sooner than anyone would have liked he was recalled by the To'kra high council. Garshaw had remorseful but unaccommodating when Jake had asked to continue the search for his daughter.

So the search had continued only quietly when ever the was an opportunity to ask questions but the answer was always the same. No one had seen the Colonel or the Major but he wouldn't relent and neither would the rest of SG-1. They just had to find the right person and ask the right question.

* * *

Teanium was proud of this new position, but a small piece of him knew that this was not his life. This was not who he was. Before he had woken that day, there had been something else in his life, something bigger, most of all someone else was missing.

His dreams were filled with images of a blond woman he could not remember. In each of his dreams, they needed and helped each other. He saw himself, the woman and others walking through the large metal ring, where they were going or where they had come from still eluded him. It was all clear in his dreams, but once he woke, it was all gone like sand through his fingers.

He had searched his mind for the name of the object and eventually came up with the name, Stargate. While making his rounds in the city he had search for a glimpse of this Stargate, but he never saw it.

One day as Teanium served Remus as he spoke to other Patricians. He heard them speaking of the Stargate and filed the information away. They discussed a plan to try and over throw the Caesar. Once this was accomplished they would gain access to the rings that would take them to the planet below and to the Stargate. These rings were only accessible from the Caesar's rooms.

* * *

Sam's days were spent training and learning as much as she could from those who would teach her. Her first real test came with one of the male gladiators, Titus, who was also owned by Caesar. Before Sam's arrival, he had been Caesar's favorite.

Sam hurried to the mess hall on her way to lunch, she was late and if she didn't hurry, there would be no food left. As she passed the communal garden, she heard a woman's muffled cries. Cautiously she entered the garden, unsure what she would find. The noises she had heard might just be a couple meeting while everyone was at lunch.

Coming around the small wall near the fountain, Sam saw that Titus had Anea pinned on the ground with his body as he pulled her clothing with one hand and slapped her across the face with the other. Shock and horror ran through Sam and she immediately pulled him off of the frightened girl, putting herself between them and waiting to see what he would do.

She felt Jack's knife in the pocket of her pants. She always carried it with her, but she didn't immediately reach for it. Deep down Sam felt that this man was a coward and as long as she stood her ground, she would not have to fight.

Titus studied Sam for a moment and then turned away. "Why would you care about her, she is house slave; she is nothing. I will break you. Your moment of fame will be fleeting and then I will be back in the Caesar's favor."

After that day, he began to harass her. It was small things at first, her weapons would be dulled or her armor missing. Then, one day he tried to climb into her bed as others had done before and he received the same treatment as the others who tried to claim her.

Marriage in this world was a funny thing. If a man spent even a single night in the bed of a woman, he could claim her as her wife, if he was of higher status. A woman could reject him by either forcing him out of her bed, or by refusing him when the Caesar gave his official permission to wed. For the would-be husband, everything hinged on the night he slipped into the bed of his would-be bride. If he didn't impress her, he would surely lose her. Most of the Gladiators, chose a lover with their wish when you won but not all were granted the privilege.

Titus seethed as Sam's status rose higher than his had ever been. Knowing the power men wielded over their wives, he decided he had to make her his. But it was for Sam, the one with higher status, to agree to the marriage or not, so he knew he needed to impress her somehow… the next night, he tried to climb into her bed.

It was early afternoon and Sam was sleeping, she had risen earlier that morning to train alone without the others and the children watching her. Most of the children who had trained with her had vanished into the Gladiator school and she didn't have the strength to allow herself to be attached to more of them.

Suddenly large hands grabbed hers and raised them above her head. A large body held her down, beginning to pull at her clothing. Coming awake, she began to struggle as the grip on her hands became painful.

Opening her eyes, she saw Titus. His face twisted into a cruel smile as his hand roamed over her body. Seeing that she was awake, he punched her hard making her see stars.

Knowing what she needed to do, Sam threw her weight to the side, managing to dislodge his hold on her and kicking him as she dumped him on the floor.

He hit the ground hard, but was on his feet quickly. Reaching under her pillow, Sam grabbed Jack's knife. Using surprise, she managed to slice Titus' cheek with its sharp blade. Seeing that he would not be able to claim his prize, the larger man backed out of the room, but not before he caught Sam across the cheek, knocking her to the floor with the force of his blow. "You will regret this." Then without a backward glance, he stalked away.... although his petty attacks continued.

* * *

There you have it. For those of you who are lookign for the Sam and Jack bits they are coming I just had somethings to set up first.

Also I have decided that if you top 25 reviews of this chapter I will post tomorrow and Saturday. So if you want a chapter tomorrow you must speak now or forever hold your peace and wait for Saturday to discover what happens with Titus and Sam.


	6. Memories and Consequences

**Author's Note:** Well here we are again. You made it. I got up this morning and review 26 was waiting for you to everyone who took the time to let me know they liked this story. Next posts will be tomorrow and Monday. Thanks for reading.

Two of you have voted in the poll on my profile but more of you must have an opinion let me know which stories you want to see next. If you haven't read my other stories I invite you to do so now. My favorite is still Things He Never Understood but Falling For You and Wishes of the Heart are close seconds.

* * *

**Memories and Consequences  
**

The Caesar stood on the concourse and raised his hands and called for silence. Today was another day of fighting, his arena would run with blood. These humans were his toys and pets, they were his to play with and discard. He stroked his beard, as he considered his new plaything. It was time to breed Angeles.

She was winning too many matches and there was a possibility that she might reach her goal of fifty wins. He could not lose her as she was much too valuable. He had heard how she was with the slave girls' children; what would she do if she had a child of her own?

He had let the rumor be heard that he planned to breed her, he hoped that would force her to choose a lover on her own. Strong women like her were no use to him if he had to break them. No, he wanted his Angeles whole so she could return to the arena once the child was born.

The crowd roared and he bellowed, "Today Angeles will fight again."

His master snapped his fingers and a slave came forward, handing the Remus a towel. The Goa'uld wiped his face and dropped the towel on the ground as the Caesar continued to speak. "But first you will see others fight and die in the sands of my arena."

The crowd roared again. This was their lives, they had nothing else, and they knew nothing else. They struggled to survive on this dusty planet that everyone seemed to have forgotten. They came to watch the fights, not only to be entertained but to be fed. If they did not come, they starved. The land here didn't produce enough food to feed the population, well not how it was distributed anyway. Caesar and his Patrician got most of it and the remainder trickled down to the rest of the population.

On the dais overlooking the crowd and the sand, a lean gray-haired slave bent to retrieve the towel only to have a foot lash out and strike him in the gut.

He rolled over on to his back curling into a ball. Anger rolled over the slave; this was not right, this was not who he was but he could not remember what came before, only the woman Sam.

She was the only face he remembered. It was all there swimming at the edge of his memories. Sam. He did not know how he knew her or why. Only that he loved her and needed her just like she needed him. They had been through hell and back forming a bond stronger and deeper than.... he couldn't remember details only feelings. Taking a breath, he gathered the strength to stand and he moved back to his place, watching the fight on the sand below him.

Smells drifted up from the arena. Death and blood. He closed his eyes as flashes of his old life moved before him. Gunfire, the smell of death, blood mixing with sand, screams of the injured and dying. Just as quickly, it was gone, leaving him confused. He was a warrior, not a servant. He would fight this, he must remember. From the torrent, one particular memory came to the surface.

_He lay in a hospital bed near death and she held his hand, "Sir, you have to keep fighting, you need to live. I don't think I can do this alone. I need you." Sam paused to wipe the tears, "Jack, you have to fight for us. Don't give up hope. Please."_

Many lived and died on the sand that day while he fought to recover his memory. The Stargate, Daniel, Teal'c… they all came back to him. Then the harder memories; Charlie, Sara, Skarra and the other painful memories washed over him only to be soothed by the memory of Sam.

Her smile and her strength. She was here, he had to find her, they had to escape. They had survived and now it was time to live again. Once again he had hope. He remembered the last time he'd seen her.

_Jack raced for the rock where Sam was crouched down low. It didn't offer much protection for one__,__ let alone two. Their bodies were pressed close as they watched Daniel dial home. The vortex rushed out and Daniel sent the IDC code to let the SGC know they were coming in hot. _

_Teal'c used his Staff weapon to lay down cover fire for himself and the others. Jack and Sam raced forward taking cover behind a slightly larger rock while Teal'c reached Daniel._

_They both looked over at Jack for orders. "Get through the Gate. Carter and I will be right behind you." He motioned to the open wormhole. Daniel and Teal'c each looked back at their friends once more before they sprinted for the gate. Jack and Sam stood up and fired in the direction of the hostiles._

_Jack saw both Daniel and Teal'c disappear though the wormhole as he watched over his shoulder. "Now Carter__,__ move to the gate and continue firing." The two of them began walking backwards toward the gate__, __still firing their weapons._

_They were almost there when Carter went down with an arrow in her thigh. Jack could feel his heart racing as he quickly assessed the wound. The arrow went right though her thigh__,__ she wouldn't be able to walk. He threw her over his shoulder in a fireman lift and took off running. He knew he had to get her through the gate and quickly. They were both sitting ducks where they were._

_The whole action took only a few seconds__,__ but it was enough time for the hostiles to advance their position. Jack was almost to the stairs when he stumbled. He felt the blood seeping from his side. _

_He tried to maintain his balance__,__ but he couldn't hold his weight and Carter's. Although he tried to control his descent__,__ Sam went down hard and he followed._

_Immediately__,__ they were surrounded by the other men. Their weapons were removed and one of them bent over Sam fingering his blond hair. "She's still alive and she will fetch a high price. Bind them both." _

_Jack lay still__,__ but as soon as the man came near__,__ he tried to fight. There was no way he was going to let Sam fall into these men's hands, but there were too many of them. His last view of Sam was seeing her unconscious and bound before his own weapon descending toward his head._

_His last thought was the hope that he could get himself and Sam out of this alive._

* * *

The crowd screamed "Angeles_,_" over and over pulling him from his thoughts.

He opened his eyes and looked down at the sand. There stood two figures. The Caesar spoke again, "Now for the event you all have been waiting for. Angeles will fight once more."

A scream rose from the crowd as they called her name, "Angeles! Angeles! Angeles!"

The Goa'uld's voice carried over their calls, "Fight!"

There was the clash of the weapons, grunts and moans of pain. Angeles circled the other woman dodging her opponents' blows and landing her own. When it was over the looser lay on the sand unconscious and bleeding from multiple wounds.

Angeles stood tall as she raised her sword aloft to the crowd screaming her name. Slowly she removed her helmet. Her blond hair spilled out, she was beautiful. He drew a sharp breath, there stood the mysterious woman. Angeles was Sam!

He'd found her. They had to get them out of here. He knew how to get to the Stargate, all he needed was to find a way to get it without anyone noticing. He would wait and plan; Sam needed him to be ready, he would be when and if the opportunity arose.

A few minutes later when Sam was brought before Caesar, Jack hid among the row of slaves brought there to tempt her. He needed time to process what had happened to him and now was not the time for Sam to see him. He would watch and when an opportunity arose he would make contact.

* * *

The next morning, Sam went down to the practice yards early as had become her custom so that she could complete her training long before the others arrived.

Nodding to the trainer, she chose her weapons and took up a ready position. They sparred until the trainer was called away to tend to another matter and Sam was left alone in the yard.

Replacing the two handed sword, she moved to doing martial arts forms that Teal'c had taught her. Concentrating on the moves distracted her enough that she did not see her attacker until it was almost too late.

A foot lashed out and Sam was able to block it, but not the punch aimed at her kidney followed by a blow to the head. Feeling dizzy from the blows, she focused on fighting. Reaching out, she caught her attacker's arm, throwing him over her shoulder using his own momentum to do so. With a snarl, he charged at her, catching her in the gut and smashing her into the wall. Feeling momentarily dizzy again, Sam managed to get some grip on his body and she was able to get him to release her.

Then, using the things she had been taught in her hand to hand combat training, as well as the dirty tricks that Jack had taught her, she threw the man and pinned him to the ground not allowing him to move an inch as she slowly cut off his air. She didn't kill him but when she stood up Titus was unconscious.

Her vision wavered as she fought to keep herself conscious. Keeping one eye on Titus, Sam sank to the ground leaning against the wall. The training master returned a few minutes later and sent one of the house slaves to find Anea. He helped Sam to one of the benches on the edge of the ring.

The younger woman came running and assessed Sam's wounds. Getting Sam to her feet, Anea helped her back to her rooms. After laying Sam on the bed, Anea gave her a potion to sleep and to help her heal.

* * *

The following morning, Sam was brought before the Caesar. "You fought bravely Angeles. I have been told that you and Titus have a disagreement. I don't allow fighting outside of the arena. In your next match, you will face Titus. It will be a match to the death. One of you will die, there will be no mercy."

Reaching out, he caressed Sam's cheek and although she wanted to, she didn't pull away from his touch. "You have not lost in ten matches and don't think you shall now. Titus is a fool to challenge you. My Patricians think you should face men and only men, that you have broken too many of their toys and have not suffered yourself." He sighed as though he didn't want to lose his new pet.

"I think that you are ready. Be prepared to fight your next match in two days." He ran his fingers along her cheek and into her hair as he pulled her closer and kissed each cheek. Sam fought down the bile that climbed up her throat as his rancid breath washed over her.

She swallowed once. "Yes, my Lord." She forced out through clenched teeth, "I will not fail you." Sam bowed as she backed out of the room. His gaze followed her making her wonder what he had planned for her.

* * *

There you go, Jack is moving along and so is Sam. Next chapters up on tomorrow and Monday. I promise....


	7. Found and Lost

**Author's Note:** Here we go again a chapter as I promised. Next one will be on Monday I need a bit of a break. I have other stories that I need to write. Dreams is almost done but I am stuck at the moment so I'm moving on to Academy Daze for a while.

Enjoy and don't forget to review and make me smile.

* * *

Found and Lost

Sam sat at the table in her room, an array of tools and devices she had collected on her trips to the market spread out before her as she tried to figure out how the one in her hand worked.

Part of her knew that this was a useless project to concentrate on when the collar was her biggest stumbling block to escape, but until she had another one, there was only so much she could learn using her own collar or Anea's without removing them. Besides, she needed to take her mind off the coming match. In less than two days, she would have to kill a man.

Forcing herself to concentrate, she turned back to the device, adjusting her grip, and squinted at its innards as she fought her exhaustion. Last night after Titus' attack in the training grounds and Caesar's declaration that she would have to kill Titus or die herself she had not slept well.

Her mind wandered again for a moment and due to her inattentiveness, the device shorted out, lightly shocking Sam. Disgusted with herself, she tossed the now useless piece of junk on the table.

She was about to start on a new device but she realized the futility of it she was just too tired. The days were getting shorter and the nights longer. Sam wondered if that meant the seasons were changing here as they did back on Earth, she filed the observation away to ask Anea the next morning. Gently she cleaned the table, putting the things away in the wooden box she had found for that purpose.

Tucking it beneath the bed, she crawled under the covers, but sleep remained elusive. It was close to dawn before she finally fell asleep, hoping that tomorrow might be better.

* * *

The next morning, Anea shook Sam awake. "If you want to go to the market today, we have to hurry. You must go and train and be checked over before we can go."

Sam rolled out of bed heading into the bathroom to perform her morning rituals. A few minutes later, she settled herself in her chair and began to eat. Each bite was forced but Sam knew that she needed the food. Tomorrow she would fight and she needed her strength.

Pulling her thoughts from the impending match, Sam turned to her friend. "If I lose, what will happen to you? Will you still go back to the kitchens or the brothels or do you have enough money to buy your freedom?"

The girl shook her head. "I was getting close, but something happened recently that increased my debt. I thought I could buy my freedom before my pregnancy was discovered." The girl looked away. "I was going to wait until after the match to tell you, but since you asked." the girl rubbed her belly. "When you found Titus with me in the gardens, it was not the first time he attacked me. I found out a few weeks ago that I carry his child. Even though the child is not yet born, I must now pay for its freedom too."

Enfolding her friend in a hug, Sam held the younger woman tightly as she cried. "I wanted to tell you, but you have a large enough burden to carry. I knew that this might happen when I was assigned to the Gladiator compound. Caesar rewards those who impregnate the slave girls. The more children produced, the more gladiators to fight in his arena in the future."

Pulling back, Sam asked, "Anea, what happens to the children when they turn five? What are the Gladiator Schools?" Sam wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer as she thought about the children she had taught to fight only to have them slowly vanish into the secret school.

Anea brushed her tears away. "When a slave girl's or a Gladiator's child turns five, they are taken from their mother and enter the Master's school. If they show aptitude they may stay if not they are sent to the kitchens or sold to another master. Most of the freemen own slaves as well.

"It is girls who are usually are returned to the house slave market because they are not strong enough. Those that stay are taught to fight until they enter the ring at age twelve. They do not fight to the death until they are much older. This will be the fate of my child." Anea's voice was sad, but when she turned to face Sam, there was a new determination on her face.

"You once asked me about escape. I told you not to try it; that it was too dangerous. But now I see, I must escape or die trying. I will help you, anything you need, I will get it for you, either from those who owe you favors, or I will buy it with my money. I think that you can do this Sam and I will help you."

Sam studied the girl. "Are you sure about this? It will be dangerous. There is a chance that I will fail." She needed the younger woman to understand the dangers.

"Nothing can be worse than losing my child to the arena. I have only two months until it is born. I must escape. Tell me what you need."

Sam thought for a moment. "The first thing I need is a collar."

Not flinching, Anea. "I will get you one after the next match. I promise you."

* * *

Teanium was on his way to the main building of another complex carrying a message to one of the other Patricians who conspired with Remus. It was an important message and he didn't have time to delay, but the crowd seemed to be thicker here as the people all seemed to have gathered to see something or someone. Part of him knew that nothing here on this world was important but he still had to play there game until he could get to Sam and find a way to escape with her.

As he always did when he came through the market Teanium searched the crowds hoping to find the mysterious Sam but as always there were only strangers looking back at him.

Pushing his way through the people, Teanium heard talk about Angeles, the Angel of Death. She was Caesar's new pet, she killed for him and the Caesar favored her greatly. Suddenly the tone of the crowd changed. Hushed whispers rippled all around him. Angeles was here in the market, he froze, and that meant that Sam was here. He had to see her and if possible talk with her.

Pushing and dodging his way through the crowd he was soon close to the center when he heard a voice that jogged his memory. _He heard that voice scream, "Jack!" as he walked away from her while she stood surrounded by bars. There was so much pain in that one word. His name._

Jack... that was his name, not Teanium and the rest of the pieces fell into place. He looked back at where she was speaking to the cloth merchant, a blue dress in her hands. She had not seen him, and he took a moment to study her.

Her hair was longer and she was much more tanned, but it was her. It was his Sam. His heart beat faster as he fought not to react to her and give them away. There were watchers everywhere, and they could both end up dead.

She shook out the dress smiling and that triggered another memory.

_He ducked into the yurt and his eyes fell on her. She was standing there nervously fidgeting with the dress and veil she wore. Her eyes met his, unsure, but when he smiled, she smiled back._

Then suddenly she turned and saw him. Surprise was clearly seen on her face, and she took a step toward him, but stopped when he shook his head. Sam nodded once before she turned back to the cloth merchant.

Struggling not to make his way through the crowd to her, he turned and walked away. He wanted to hold her and never let her go, but he just kept putting one foot in front of the other until he could no longer see her.

As he walked, he was bombarded with images and memories. _Standing in a room across from her, both of them dressed in blue uniforms... Grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her to wake her up, only to have her throw her arms around him as he shivered... The slight warmth of her body curled up next to him as they both slipped away in a frozen world.... A stolen moment when she rested her head on his shoulder while machinery clanked and hummed around them. _

He would deliver his message and then return to the market to see if he could find her again. If they were going to escape, they needed to have a plan.

As he walked, he heard more ripples of talk about The Angel of Death continued as he walked through the marketplace and the forum, but now he knew it was Sam. She ruled the arena, all who faced her fell under her sword. Everyone sought her company but she spurned them all. Those who tried to sneak into her bed were sent away bruised and usually with broken bones.

A small smile crossed his face. That was his Sam. She was still alive, and together they would get out of here.

Whatever they had done to his mind, it was weakening. Teanium was losing his power while Jack O'Neill was waking up, becoming stronger... and Jack would win.

* * *

Wandering through the market, Sam was not looking at anything but enjoying a place where normal people lived their lives. Children ran and passed her, playing. Some would stop and stare at her. One of the braver children had come up to her and touched her hand hesitantly before running away.

She had won enough matches that she could choose whatever she wanted, clothes, books, even gadgets. Anything she wanted was hers-anything but her freedom.

When she saw him, she was looking at a dress she didn't need or want, although she knew her patronage would help this family. Anea helped her to find skilled craftsmen who would benefit from Angeles wearing their things or displaying their wares in her new larger rooms. Her quarters now boasted a sitting room, kitchen and her own small garden.

The dress was a beautiful blue that matched her eyes. A memory of another blue dress came to her mind and the hot look in his eyes when Jack had seen her. Then he smiled that smile, the one only for her. Saddened, she let the dress fall from her fingers, and she turned away only to see him.

Their eyes met across the crowd. They stared at each other for a moment, and she stepped toward him. She stopped when he shook his head once. She gave a brief nod before watching him turn and walk away without a backward glance.

* * *

Anea followed Sam's eyes and saw the man who nodded to her. When he disappeared into the crowd she watched Sam amazed at the change in her friend. Anea had never seen so much life in her friend's eyes. Was that man the Jack, who Sam called out for in her dreams?

She had recognized which of the Patricians he served by the banding on his clothes and she would find out his name, if only to see her friend smile, but before that she must give her friend a nudge. "If you like him, you must claim him." She nodded to the retreating figure. "He is Remus' Lotar, he will be on the dais with the other slaves for your next fight. Remus has been invited to watch the match with the Caesar. If you ask for him, the Caesar will not refuse."

Sam looked at Jack's retreating figure, "What are you talking about? You want me to choose him as my lover? But... Why? If I do choose him, what does that mean?"

"If he pleases you, he would be exclusively yours until you choose to end it or you mate for life. It is your choice, you have the higher status. If you mate with him, Caesar will have to pay Remus for his loss as he will become part of the Caesar's household. Any children you produce will belong to the Caesar. Our lord blesses those who create them because they fill his gladiator schools, thus keeping him supplied with future Gladiators and they don't have to rely exclusively on the slave traders."

Sam needed to make sure she understood this. "So, if I choose him as my wish tomorrow he will be mine for- what, the night, a week, how long?"

"For two days, from sunset the day of the fight until sunset two days later." Sam looked back in the direction that Jack had gone a plan forming in her mind.

* * *

As Sam made her way back through the market, she watched for Jack. She had sent Anea ahead with her purchases and gifts, but Sam stayed wandering though the stalls hoping to see Jack again.

He had to be here somewhere. It wouldn't make any sense for him not to make contact. Waiting for him, she stayed in the market much longer than she usually would. As the stalls began to close, Sam turned and headed back to Caesar's complex, dejected.

Thousands of questions swirled around her mind and none of them she had the answers to. Was he alright? Where had he been all this time? How could she make contact with him but not give them away? Would Anea be willing to help if she explained just who Jack was? Could she trust Anea with that knowledge? Then her mind would move on to creating scenarios to contact him, most were contemplated and discarded.

She was so weary. Tomorrow she would face Titus in the arena and she would either kill him or he would kill her. Her mind was still at war with herself at just what she should do. Part of her wanted to just surrender and accept the inevitable fate that waited her. Could she really win fifty matches and gain her freedom? It seemed like an impossible goal...but a stronger voice had emerged since she had seen Jack in the marketplace. It sounded just like he would as it told her to. "Suck it up Major. You're not ready to die and you know it. There is still too much you want to see and do."

Sam sighed, the little voice was right. It was time to suck it up. Titus wasn't an innocent by any means. She was alive and so was Jack. Together they would be stronger, she needed to find a way to make contact with him.

Suddenly, a hand closed over her mouth and she was dragged into an alley.....

* * *

Dadada dum. Next chapter up soon on Monday unless you guys really want the next chapter tomorrow and I might be able to oblige and then you will have to show me how much.....


	8. Treading Water

**Author's Note: ** Well how could I refuse after that many of you asked and demanded so nicely. All it takes is a little arm twisting and I can refuse. You guys spoke and I answered at the moment I plan to post the next one on Tuesday. I do have the whole story back from betas now. I just need to go over the last chapters a few more times but I can post as I want to.

Thanks to **ccdsah** who asked if Jack had a collar. I guess I never told you that he does but that has been rectified. Some people asked if it did some research for this story and I did but not extensively. I home school my five children and we my boy ages 6 and 8 were studying the Romans we read various books from the library and I just noted a few things that I could use in the story. Such as the Patriacians and various things about the gladiators.

Thank you to **Stargateyeah** for pointing out a few errors in the last chapter I will fix them but I just have had time yet. I also need to thank Fallenstar2, Purpleshrub, Judyhild and SirenBunny for betaing this for me. You guys are great and thanks for putting up with me.

* * *

**Treading Water**

Sam's nails clawed at her attacker's hands and arms. Terror almost overrode her instincts as she thought about what might happen to her in that alley. She had to get away and escape. It wasn't only her life at stake anymore, there was Anea and her child to think about too. Shoving the panic down, she continued to fight, kicking and clawing her attacker.

She managed to break free enough to sink her teeth into the hand over her mouth. There was a male grunt of pain as her teeth drew blood. A voice hissed in her ear. "Stop it Carter that hurts!"

Sam went rigid. "Jack?" Her voice was muffled beneath his hand.

"Yep, now I'm letting go."

Sam felt the hand release her and the person stepped back. "Jack-Sir? How?" She could feel her heart pounding at just the sound of his voice. Where had he been all this time? Was this all a dream?

Whirling around she looked at the man standing there; it was really him! He didn't look at her but studied the wound in his hand shaking it as though that would help. "Where? How?" Sam could hear the confusion in her voice and she wished she could form a whole sentence.

He smiled at the sight of Sam Carter at a loss for words. She always seemed to have more than enough of them to share. "Remus' compound. I was that snake's body slave and now Lotar. They call me Teanium. I didn't remember who I was or where I came from. The only thing I remembered was you." Taking a step closer he called her name, "Sam..." Slowly he reached out his hand to touch her face as though he needed to prove to himself that she was real just as she had done.

She flinched back from his touch, his hand curled into a fist. "Have any of them hurt you?" he asked. The look in his eyes made her shiver but not out of fear for herself. Jack would never hurt her, but if he ever found out who had tried....

His question and shocked by her own reaction, her eyes flew to his, "No, yes, they tried, but I was able to defend myself. I wasn't afraid of you, just surprised that's all. I mean you're real, you're here. I tried to find you or the others but no one knew you or had heard of you. I thought-" She closed her eyes, before she had seen him today she had begun to think that he was dead and lost to her.

Taking the opportunity, Jack reached out, touching her cheek gently. "You're alive and so am I. We'll get out of here, I promise you." His voice was soft and full of hope that Sam couldn't resist it's power.

Without a thought or hesitation, she turned into his hand, relishing the warmth of another's touch; someone who knew Sam Carter, knew her before she was the Angel of Death.

Before she could stop herself, she melted against his chest listening to his heart beat. He had no option but to wrap his own arms around her. He could feel her burying her nose in his neck as she sighed contentedly.

The two of them stayed that way for a moment each drinking in the other's presence.

* * *

Realizing what she had done, she pulled back from him. "Sir?" She was confused how to act. She had loved this man for so long and now here they were together so far away from Earth and the structure of Command. The lines between them were blurred she no longer felt like Major Samantha Carter and he definitely didn't look like the Colonel O'Neill in those clothes with a slave collar around his neck, but could they really be just Sam and Jack?

Jack watched the emotions play over Sam's face and knew what was happening. Grabbing her shoulders he declared, "Stop it. You survived and you will continue to do so. I know where the Stargate is. If we find a big enough distraction we will be able to get to it but it won't be easy. Carter, Sam, we can escape. The end of this is in sight. Now that we are together we can do it. Together we are unstoppable."

She turned away and he knew just what she was doing she was running from him and the feelings he created but he wouldn't let that happen, not now, not ever again. It was time they faced this thing between them and stopped pretending.

Stamping down his anger, he followed her. Coming to a stop in front of her, he studied her. Her blond hair spilled over her shoulders and she was so tanned. No, she wasn't the Sam Carter he had known, but this one was stronger and had endured so much. How could he not love her even more? He knew what needed to be done, she had buried herself deep and he had to find Sam before it was too late.

Fisting his hand in her hair, he brought her face close to his. "I know who you are Sam Carter, I know you are strong. I see you standing here, and I know your soul. Sam, we have been to hell and back, do you expect me to just walk away, to keep pretending I don't feel the way I do?" He stopped as he gathered more control before continuing, "If you can tell me that you don't love me then I won't ever say anything about it again, but remember this - whatever you decide, I'm not leaving without you."

She tried to pull away from him, but he held on. "Sam, they have forced you to do unspeakable things but you can't let it rule you. Dig deep down within yourself and find the piece of your soul you locked away. That was hope and it's time to believe again. I love you and I don't want to live without you any longer." Finally, he bought his lips to meet hers.

The kiss was not gentle. He wanted to shock her, needing her to feel. To remember what real life was about and that it wasn't this place and time.

She resisted for a heartbeat, then surrendered to the warmth of his touch and love. She tried to stop it, but it bubbled up from inside her. Hope, that they could return to Earth, that they had a future together away from all the sand and blood. Sam opened her eyes and looked into his. It was like waking from a long sleep.

Pulling away from him, she rested her forehead against his, trying to control her breathing as he said, "Teal'c and Daniel made it through the gate and they should be looking for us, but I'm not sure how they will find us on this backwater hunk of rock. Remus plans to overthrow the Caesar, he has delusions of System Lordum. We should be able to get away during the fuss. Do you have any kind of a plan in the works? "

Sam nodded. "My servant has a plan for us to be able to meet regularly." There was a noise near the alley's mouth.

"Sam, where are you?" Anea voice called her name. If Anea had come looking for her she needed to leave now. She could not be caught out after curfew. They had been here too long.

"Jack, I need to go. I will see you soon. If all goes well it will be tomorrow." Jack let go of her hesitantly.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow. You had better win Carter or I will be very annoyed." His face was serious but his voice had a hint of laughter.

"Yes Sir. I will. I have to go now, if I stay out too late I will be punished, Angeles or not." Turning, Sam walked away taking a calming breath. Jack was alive and together they would find a way home.

* * *

The next day Jack O'Neill stood on the concourse. He was waiting to see Sam. Earlier that morning he had tried to get into the gladiator complex, but the guards wouldn't allow him to enter. Slaves not assigned to the complex were not allowed to enter, unless they had special permission from the Caesar. Jack asked how to get that permission but the guards only laughed.

So, he had to wait until after the next fight to see her. He wished that he did not have to watch the match. With each contest there was a greater chance that she wouldn't survive. They had to get out of here, and to do that, they had to solidify the rest of their plan, time was running out.

After a hot day watching men die, the crowd roared as Sam stepped out onto the sand with her sword aloft. She bowed to her opponent and the Caesar's voice spoke, "Angeles will fight a man who has wronged her. Will the Angel of Death win again or will her wings be clipped?" The crowd screamed approval and the Caesar yelled, "Fight!"

Immediately a silence fell and the only sound that could be heard was the clashing of the weapons and the odd sound from the combatants below, but Jack heard none of it. He watched, feeling every blow she received, wishing it was him down there and not her.

This match was not as well-balanced as the previous one. This hulking brute of a man seemed to take pleasure in hurting Sam. He enjoyed just nicking and cutting Sam when he had the chance. Sam blocked and parried as many of the blows as she could, but the other man was bigger and stronger.

Soon her body was covered with bruises and cuts. She began to move stiffly as her muscles protested the continued blows and frantic movement. She was tiring and that alone might kill her, but Jack knew he had to stay where he was and trust her to win. Sam had won before and she would do it again.

He silently watched as Sam found the opening she was looking for. She slammed her foot into the man's gut knocking him to the ground. Next, she delivered a few more blows to his stomach with her foot as he tried to rise. Sam's opponent rolled away getting to his feet, blocking her next kick, knocking her off her feet.

Raising his sword, he came in for what he hoped was his deathblow, but Sam pulled a knife from her boot, stabbing it into his heart and twisting the blade. The look of surprise on the man's face was evident even from where Jack stood.

Sam slowly and painfully got to her feet removing her helmet. Her head turned to the concourse and Jack could see a look of relief on Sam's face that that the match was finally over. Now all he had to do was wait for her plan to play out.

* * *

Hundred of light years away, while Sam fought for her life and Jack was forced to watch, Daniel lay with his head on his desk snoring softly. UAV photographs of various planets lay spread out on the desk beneath his head. The klaxon sounded he jerked awake. As he lifted his head, one of the pictures stuck to his face.

Over the PA Walter's sounded, "Unscheduled off world activation. SG-1 to the control room."

Daniel raced up the stairs into the control room. General Hammond stood behind Walter staring at the monitor with Teal'c waiting patiently beside him with his arms behind his back.

Breathing heavily, Daniel asked, "What is it? Is it Sam and Jack?" It was definitely time to get back into shape. Since Sam and Jack's disappearance, he had been holed up in his office for too long with far too many late nights staring at UAV photographs and MALP data.

"I don't know. It's the Tok'ra IDC." Hammond tried not to get his own hopes up. "Open the iris, Walter."

Everyone waited, the wormhole fluctuated and Jacob Carter stepped out onto the ramp.

As soon as he saw who it was Daniel rushed into the gateroom. He skidded to a stop at the base of the ramp. "Jacob, do you have some information about Sam and Jack? Good new bad news, we'll take almost anything at the moment."

The Tok'ra smiled. "I do, and it's the good kind. Let's go to the briefing room so I don_'_t have to tell everyone twice."

Nodding, Daniel fell into step beside him.

* * *

There you go we are moving along swimmingly. How was that one let me know. Reviews are love. **;0)**


	9. Fights and Other Delights

Author's Note: Well I got three chapter all typed up for Academy Daze and I thought I would celebrate. Here is your next chapter. Enjoy. Leave a review and make me smile because I know you'll be smiling at the end of this chapter.

**JemmaSelene ()** I want to reassure you that this story is all done. I have all twenty chapters done and almost all edited. I have to go back over the last few again but even if I didn't do that it would still be fine to post. So don't worry it will be all up over the next few weeks. I don't even start to post until the story is done.

So this one is for you,** JemmaSelene ()**, **Sammy77, KEF and TwilightEclipse**. Now I have to hear for you guys.

* * *

**Fights and Other Delights**

Sam stepped over Titus' bod,y pausing to yank Jack's knife from the corpse. Turning away she wiped the bloody blade on her skirt. She knew that she should feel some remorse at the man's death, but she was just too tired. This match had been her hardest one yet. It seemed to go on forever as she had faltered under Titus' blows from his large broadsword.

Every muscle in her body ached and she had numerous cuts and scrapes that stung and Sam wiped away the blood from nasty gash down her fore arm. Pulling off her helmet, Sam wished she could turn and walk back down the tunnel avoiding what she had to do on the dais, but Caesar always requested her presence after a match, and this one would be no different.

As the guards surrounded her, she let the helmet fall in the sand, knowing someone would pick it up for her. Glancing around her she fought to stay conscious. She knew that she was a mess. Her cheek stung from a blow that had managed to get through her defenses.

She wished she could do something about her hair, but there wasn't time. It was either plastered to her head or sticking up at odd angles. This wasn't how she pictured looking when she invited Jack O'Neill into her bed for the first time, even if it wasn't for real.

As she stepped onto the dais, the Goa'uld clapped his hands, clearly delighted. "Ah Angeles, you have done it again. What do you want, more money for the market? Clothes, jewels, a little companionship, you must be lonely?" His fingers brushed her cheek. "If it is possible, I will grant it."

Ignoring the blackness that edged her vision, Sam stepped away from the Goa'uld, walking along the line of men offered. Studying each one, Sam drew a breath.

When Anea suggested this plan, Sam had been unsure about it. Although the Caesar had drawn her attention to the male slaves before, Sam had always chosen to ignore them; but now, given a reason to look, she could see that they were very good-looking and fit. Had they always been so or was the Caesar trying to tempt her as Anea had heard?

As their eyes met, Jack's eyebrow quirked. Did he know what she planned? She thought he must feel slightly ridiculous standing there, bare-chested, wearing little more than a loin cloth. Suppressing a smile, she walked along the line of males.

At random, Sam chose one to circle like she had seen a friend's father do to a quarter horse he wished to buy. Then she did the same to Jack. Reaching out, she trailed her fingers across his shoulders. The muscles beneath her touch tightened but that was all the movement Jack allowed himself. Sam circled a few more men before stepping back to look at all the men again. The Goa'uld was there standing too close as he whispered in her ear. "Does one of them strike your fancy? Just say the word and he will be yours from sundown to sundown two days from now."

Sam could feel her strength waning and she knew she had to end this now, or she would lose consciousness on the dais. Stepping forward, she laid her palm on Jack's chest, choosing him, as Anea had told her to do. "This one. I choose him."

Surprise showed on Jack's face as he covered her hand with his own before stepping out of the line and being surrounded by guards.

The Caesar smiled, this man was strong and would create healthy children and mighty gladiators. He was a little old but he seemed strong and fit. "Done!" He motioned to the guards. "He will be brought to you at sundown." The Goa'uld clapped his hands with delight once more as the guards lead Jack away.

Once the small party had left, Caesar invaded Sam's personal space once more. "You have chosen well. It is not good to be alone. He will honor you and give you a strong child. Now return to your rooms and prepare for your prize."

Without a word, Sam allowed herself to be escorted away and into a long hallway that would take her and her party down to the street. Once she had gone a few paces, her vision swam and she collapsed against the cold stone of the wall. The world spun and whirled as she fought not to lose consciousness.

Anea, who had been waiting for her, was at her side quickly. Wrapping her arm around Sam, she supported her as she walked. "Come, let's get your wounds treated and give you time to rest before sundown."

Sam said nothing as she accepted the younger woman's help. Wondering if she had made the best or worst choice of her life.

* * *

George sat at the head of the table with Teal'c and Daniel on either side of him. Jacob Carter stood at the other end waiting to begin. There was a tension in the room but there was also hope. Jacob wouldn't have come without some news of Sam and Jack. This had to be the break they were waiting for.

With a nod from George, he began to speak. "We have received intelligence that Sam and Jack may be held on a small moon controlled by Ba'al. The System Lord seems to be unaware of their presence. The moon is officiated by a minor Goa'uld named Nerus. He uses the humans there mostly for research and his own entertainment. We think that the slavers who took them from their last known location PYX-742, sold them to Nerus or one of his Patricians. Ba'al mostly ignores Nerus unless he needs him. That is why Jack and Sam have not been recognized."

He sighed. "It won't be easy to get to them. There is no Stargate on the moon but there is one on the planet it orbits. The moon is accessible from the planet by a set of rings that are located in Nerus' chambers."

Daniel rubbed the back of his neck. "So how do we get them out or how do we get in?"

"The Tok'ra operative on the moon has told me when the next supply run arrives on the planet. The plan I have developed is to take over the transport vessel and land on the planet. Once we are there, we will have a few days to locate Sam and Jack before we have to leave again."

"That sounds like a solid plan. How many people do you need?" George asked.

Jake looked at George. "Daniel and I." He turned to Teal'c. "Sorry, Nerus has no Jaffa. Ba'al doesn't trust him with them. You'll stick out like a sore thumb."

Teal'c nodded his head. "I understand General Carter. DanielJackson, it will be up to you to find O'Neill and MajorCarter. I wish you success." He then turned back to Jacob. "General Carter I am entrusting my friends lives in your hands. Take care of them and bring them home."

Jacob nodded. "I will Teal'c you have my promise." The he motioned to Daniel. "A Goa'uld always pilots the ship and has a Lotar to cater to his needs. Once we arrive, Daniel will make contact with the operative and see if she has gathered more information since her last communiqué."

"General Carter, why must it be Daniel Jackson? Why not you?" Teal'c asked, speaking for the first time.

"As a visiting Goa'uld, I will not be allowed to leave the spaceport where we will dock. Daniel will have more freedom to move around as a human slave. We will have permission to be on the planet for three days. If all goes well, we should locate Sam and Jack before our time is up." He looked at General Hammond. "Do we have a green light? We need to leave as soon as possible or we will have to wait for the next delivery, In another three months time."

"I'd have to admit, I would feel better if you took a team with you, but I understand why you can't. You have a go, Jake. Bring my people home."

"I will George, you can count on that," Jake said turning to Daniel. "We leave in thirty minutes, son. I suggest you get ready."

"I'll see you in twenty," Daniel said, rushing out of the room.

* * *

Hours later, Sam sat on her bed. She had been bathed and healed before she had slept for three hours or so. Anea had woken her about half an hour ago. "Sam, you must get up now. It is time. Jack will be here soon."

Sam slowly opened her eyes wishing she didn't have to do this, but she needed to speak to Jack for long enough to come up with a solid plan. He'd mentioned that Remus planned a rebellion and that would be the perfect time to escape. Sam was lost in thought and didn't hear Anea come back into the room. "Sam?"

Looking up at the younger woman Sam jumped. "Sorry, I was thinking."

Then, from behind her back, Anea brought out an object. "I got this for you. It took me a while, but I managed to retrieve it." Anea passed Sam a collar. "It was Titus'. I asked to see the body but waited until the slave had removed the collar. I took it while I 'mourned' Titus." The smile on the younger woman's face was not kind.

Sam took the collar, smiling. "Put it in the box beneath my bed with the other devices. I will find some time to look at it tomorrow."

Anea smiled. "You must wear a dress. I will choose for you." She crossed to the small collection of clothing Sam had.

Most of the gifts, clothes, jewels and other ridiculous things were given to Anea so she could buy her freedom, but now it would go into financing their escape. Turning back to Sam, Anea held up her choice, shaking out the garment for Sam to see.

Sam reached out touching the blue dress, or what there was of it. She had bought it the other day in the market when she had seen Jack, not really thinking that he would see her in it. It was very beautiful and it was made from that strange material they had here. It was similar to silk but different. The feel of it was softer, almost a velvety.

Over the next few minutes, Anea pushed and prodded until Sam was wearing the dress. Never mind that Sam tried to explain that Jack was her superior officer. Anea nodded, smiling as she tugged at Sam's boring shirt until Sam relented and put on the dress.

Next, Anea combed out her hair until it gleamed. Nervous, Sam took her friends hand. "How is this going to work? Will the guards be here in my rooms?"

"No, they will bring him here to the common room and once you have accepted him they will leave. Do not worry, all will be well." With a final hug, the girl vanished leaving Sam alone to wait for Jack.

She rubbed her sweaty palms on her thighs, she was supposed to be sensuous and bold so the guards did not become suspicious, but it had been a very long time since she was involved with anyone. Sam wasn't sure that she could pull this off.

Taking a shuddering breath, she got to her feet. The gown slithered over her body making her shiver with the sensation. Grabbing a goblet of wine off the table, she drained it in one gulp, hoping for some liquid courage.

Footfalls sounded on the tile floor outside her rooms telling her that they were approaching. Sam entered the main room so she was there when they entered the room. As he came through the doorway, his smile curved as his eyebrow quirked at her choice of clothing. The dress itself wasn't what she would usually wear; the neckline plunged, showing far more cleavage that Sam was really comfortable with.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward, grabbed a handful of Jack's hair and pulled his mouth down to meet hers. The kiss continued as she dragged him into the room with her while closing the door.

* * *

Well that or throwing rocks.... The more you guys review the more likely it will be that I will post tomorrow as well. I need to read over the chapter again.


	10. Nightmares and Dreams

**Author's Note: **So you guys did it again. So here it the next chapter. For those of you wanting some smut it ain't coming. I do write it sorry. Someone asked if I like to write cliffhangers yes and no. Most of the time I just cut the chapter where I think is best usually due to the size but sometimes I actually have the ending point in mind like the last chapter. I had to end it there it was too perfect of a place.**  
**

_**Okay here is the deal anytime the reviews top 25 for a given chapter you will get one the next day but if they don't you have to wait a day. I think that is fair don't you?**_

**

* * *

Nightmares and Dreams**

The kiss that began as part of the show continued inside the privacy of Sam's bedroom as neither of them wanted to step back. For the moment they were safe and they were together. Everything that had been locked up in that room come out with a vengeance. A tear rolled down Sam's cheek as she realized they had to come here, so far from their real lives to come together.

Finally Jack gained some control and he put his arms on Sam's shoulders pushing her away from him. His hands ran up and down her bare shoulders as he tried to get a firmer grip on himself. "Carter?" His voice was rough and full of emotion.

Sam looked up at him and she wondered if she looked as stunned as he did. Feeling a little lightheaded, Sam fell into her military role, and it was a wall to hide behind, until she got a grip on herself and her emotions. "Sir?"

Although it was the last thing Jack 's mind wanted to do he shifted into military mode and moved slightly further away from her. She was too close too familiar and much too tempting. "We need a plan to get out of here. I think we should make use of Remus' coup. If the Goa'uld is half as smart as he thinks he is, that should be a big enough distraction for us to make our escape, but the particulars are still a little fuzzy. The Stargate is on the planet below this moon and the only way to access them is through a set of rings in Caesar's chamber."

Sam nodded, taking a few more steps away from him; distance seemed to help her think. "Anea got me a collar today. Over the next few days I plan to study it and figure out what we will need to do to get them off. If we can do that, we should be able to lose ourselves in the chaos. If you're right and the only access is through Caesar's rooms my preference is to steal us a ship. I think it will too difficult to get into the Caesar's rooms even in the middle of the coup. I'll get Anea to try and locate the shipyard. She's lived here a long time, but she has never heard anyone talk about seeing a mothership or anything like it."

Jack ran his hand through his hair as he paced the room. "Alright, we are going to need some things, even if we get to the Stargate. There is no way I'm heading to the Alpha Site or back to Earth dressed like this." He motioned to the skirt/loin cloth garment and collar he was currently wearing.

Sam tried but failed to stifle the giggle that escaped her lips. Daniel would have a field day with the sight of Jack barechested dressed in a loin cloth. Jack kept talking ignoring her giggle. "Also, if we can't get to the Stargate, we'll need some provisions and bags of some kind as well as clothing. I would love a knife, if you can get me one."

Reaching under her pillow Sam pulled out Jack's knife offering it to him hilt first. "Here's yours. Anea got it for me when I first got here. It has been very useful to me since I arrived here. You should have it, Jack."

Picking it up he studied the knife for a moment and then place it back in her hand. "You keep it, Sam. It seems you need it a lot more than I do. Just try to find me another one." Neither one of the acknowledge the slip of her first name or his,

"I'll see what I can do Jack. When does Remus plan to make his move?" Sam asked sitting down on the bed, not realizing what she was doing to him.

Jack tried not to look at Sam. If she knew how tempting she was to hims would she be sitting like that. Swallowing hard Jack looked up at the roof. "I don't know yet. He's being tight-lipped about just when and where things are happening. I've spoken with a few of his other slaves, but they don't know anything either. I'm hoping to hear more soon."

Although Sam tried to stifle it, a yawn slipped out. Jack smiled. "Boring you am I, Carter?"

Shaking her head Sam giggled. "No Sir, it's just Anea has this drink and crushed cactus stuff that heals wounds, but it makes you very sleepy. Once she gives it to me after a fight, I usually sleep until the next morning." Sam smiled. "She woke me up for the show."

"Well, you get some rest then Carter. Off to bed with you." Jack motioned to the comfortable looking bed, much nicer than his own. "You get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning." His eyes scanning her body making sure none of the wounds remained before forcing himself to look away. "Got an extra blanket? I'll bunk down on the floor."

Hurt filled Sam's eyes and she looked away to hide it. "Sir, that is not necessary. We've slept beside each other many times, there's no need for you to do that. Besides, I have no other blankets."

He studied her for a moment, then nodded. "Are you sleeping in that, or do you have something else to wear?"

Confused, Sam looked down at the dress. "I uh- yes. Give me a minute." In her excitement about planning the escape, she had forgotten what she was wearing and why. Did he expect them to...? She looked over at Jack who seemed to be oblivious to her discomfort but then he always was.

Gathering the clothes that she slept in, Sam disappeared into the bathroom. Wondering if things between them would ever change

When she returned, Jack was already beneath the covers feigning sleep. Sam slipped into the other side of the bed. She lay there for a few minutes trying to fall asleep, but even though her body was exhausted, sleep refused to come.

Rolling over, she faced the middle calling, "Sir-Jack?" and waited studying his profile.

After a while there was a sigh. "Yes, Sam?" He rolled over to face her as he spoke her name. Their noses almost touched.

"I'm glad you're alive. I'm not sure what I would have done without you." Her voice was soft as she reached out to touch his cheek. "I don't feel so alone anymore." Sam's voice was quiet. "With you here I know we'll get home, that my life before wasn't just a dream. I was free and we will be again together. With you here I know it will become reality."

Jack felt his heart breaking. Reaching out, he pulled her into his arms. "No, you're not alone. We'll figure this out together. We'll find our way home."

Laying her head down on his chest, Sam drifting off to sleep knowing that he was right, together they could do anything.

* * *

_Sam stood in the arena, the hot sun beating down on her head. Sweat ran down her back between her shoulder blades, but she made no move to stop it. Her opponent emerged from the tunnel, raising his sword aloft as he stepped out on to the sand. _

_The Caesar's voice was cold, hard as he yelled "Fight!" The crowd screamed her name as swords clashed. Her opponent's skill wasn't quite at her level, but he was strong and quick._

_Soon they were each bleeding from numerous wounds. Sam began to feel like the man is playing with her. She can felt her control slipping as anger took over._

_An opening presented itself when he miscalculated her movements and Sam's sword pierced his stomach. The man fell to his knees. "Sam!" _

_Pulling out the sword, Sam recognized those brown eyes full of pain. Tossing her sword away, Sam felt a wave of disgust stain her soul at what she had done. Catching him as he collapsed on the sand Sam lay him across her lap and she removed his helmet. "Jack, why didn't you tell me?" She demanded as she tried to staunch the flow of blood from his wound._

"_It was my life or yours. I chose yours." His blood covered hand touched her cheek. "I'm sorry, the __time was just never right. I always thought that someday-" His hand fell to his side as he slipped away. The sand was still hot beneath her but she felt so cold...._

Sam woke; it was still dark. Panic threatened to choke her; she needed to move, she could still feel Jack's warm blood on her hands. She tried to rub it off but she couldn't move

Trying to roll over, she found a very male arm draped pinned her close to him, accompanied by the gentle tickle of someone's breath on her neck.

A_ man_ was in her bed and this just fed her panic. Not caring who the man was and why he was there, Sam shoved him from the bed. "Get out of my rooms! You weren't invited or wanted," she snarled, ignoring the thud and groan as he hit the floor.

There was a grunt as the man sat up. "Didn't know I needed one, Carter," came the dry reply from the floor. The night before came back to her, it had been Jack in her bed and then she remember just how he had got there.

* * *

Shock and horror were evident on Sam's face as her mind cleared and she recalled the events that had lead them here. Reaching out, she grabbed him tightly, pulling him back onto the bed with her. Her fingers roamed his face as though she needed to know that he was real. "Jack, you're alive! In my dream-" She stopped as her emotions choked her. It took a few moments to gain control again. "I was in the arena and I killed you, but I didn't know it was you. You died in my arms. There was so much blood and it was on my hands. I couldn't get it off."

As she curled up in his arms the tears began. "I killed a man yesterday in cold blood. He tormented me for a while but I still tried to find another way. There was never another option and no one seemed to care what he did until he tried to hurt me on the training grounds. It was only when he might had stopped me from fight that the Caesar got involved if he had got me pregnant the Caesar would have given Titus a pat on the head. I had to kill him, it was him or me but why do I feel so dirty?"

She was silent for a long time before she looked up at him. "Who am I Jack? Am I still me?" She didn't feel like Major Sam Carter any longer. That Sam had died out there in the arena but then who was she? She searched his eyes for the disdain and disgust she thought she would find there, but saw only pride.

Jack leaned back against the wall pulling her against his chest, wrapping the blankets and his arms around her, hoping to stop the shivering of her body and to give her some comfort.

She tried to pull away from his touch and warmth. She didn't deserve comfort, she was stained by so much blood, too much. "I've been here for months. I have killed with these hands, so many.... After what I have done. How can I go back to Earth and continue living my life?"

He held up his hands for in front of Sam for her to see. "Sam, look at these hands. You know what they can do, you've seen it. Do you feel any less for me because of that? Then how can you asked me to hate you for what you have done? You're Major Samantha Carter. You always will be. I'm not saying that you haven't been through hell, because you have. It is never a good thing for the soul, to kill another person, but you will get through it."

Sam nodded, because he was right. She still wasn't fine, but she was better. Pulling back she looked into his eyes. "Jack, there is something I need to say. If I don't say it now, I just might not get the chance." She took a deep breath gathering her courage. Turning slightly in his embrace she reaching out, cupping his cheek. "Jack, I love you."

Jack closed his eyes. He knew what was coming and he hadn't sure if he wanted to hear those words yet. When they came out of her mouth, he was surprised they didn't add to his burden but lightened it. He knew what he had to tell her. "I love you too, Sam. We're going to get home together. I don't know how or when but we will make it. We have to." His voice was full of determination.

Smiling, she said, "I know we will." Then her hand traveled from his cheek up into the hair at the back of his neck. Using that hand, she pulled his head down to meet hers. The kiss sealed the moment.

After a while Sam pulled back, she studied his face for a moment before lying down on his chest drifting off back to sleep.

As he watched her chest rise and fall, Jack's only thoughts were of Sam and how much he loved her, before he too surrendered to sleep.

* * *

How was that? Did you like it? Let me know your thoughts. More on the way soon. Kelleth

* * *


	11. Collars and Kisses

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone. You guys just made it. When I checked it earlier this morning I had thirty reviews sitting in my inbox but seven of them were from the same person who had just started reading this story. So at that point you guys weren't going to get a chapter today but when I just opened it again there was a review from Samfan9. So you guys better thank her profusely because she tipped the scales. SO here you go.

I know this one is a bit short but I can't make them all over five pages.

**SG4ever ()**: If your anonymous and not logged in I will never know that you are different people unless you use the same name but that would be a silly thing to do wouldn't it.

* * *

Collars and Kisses

Sam sat with tools covering the table. She stared intently at the collar in her hands; time was running out. Jack had been in her rooms for almost two days now and she still had not found a way to remove the collar safely.

If she could solve this before he left in a few hours, they would be ready to escape no matter when Remus instituted the plans for his coup. If they didn't have their supplies, they could still make their escape and hope for the best, but if the coup happened and Jack didn't know how to get his collar off, he wouldn't be able to get to the rendezvous point. There was no way she was leaving him behind no matter what he said.

They now had the collar and the next thing they needed was clothes. Everything they owned, except Sam's blue dress, marked then as slaves. They would need different clothing if this plan was to work.

The answer was here, she just had to find it. Jack and Anea sat on the floor trying to locate the spaceport. Since Anea had more freedom to leave the compound, she had been searching the most likely locations for the past day and a half. After her various trips, the three of them decided that the only location left was the east side of the city. She was going to leave in a while to see if they were correct.

"I will go get your evening meal now. I will return in a few minutes." Anea said as she left the room.

Sam turned her attention back to the collar, choosing another tool, she pressed it into the components and the collar clicked as it opened. "Ah ha! I got it. Jack, come here!" Her voice was full of excitement. "I want to test it on a live collar. Sit down please." She motioned to the chair that she had vacated. "If I'm right, this should turn your collar off and then when we get at the meeting point I will remove them."

Anea came back into the room and set the tray down clearing away Sam's tools as Jack's collar clicked once but remained closed. "Now you try and shut mine off."

Sam sat down on her chair tilting her head to allow him better access to the right spot on the collar. She held up the tool. "Take this and...." She slowly led him through the process and soon her collar did the same thing.

"Are you sure this will let us through the force field? Someone has to test it and that will be me." Jack motioned to the doorway. "Anea, the field is in place, right? Sam and I aren't allowed to leave until sunset?"

The younger woman nodded. "That is right."

"Here goes nothing." Jack slowly walked through the doorway waiting for the shock that Sam had described to him. It never came and he found himself on the other side of the door.

Coming back inside, he shouted "You did it. Soon we will be out of here and we'll be home again, home again, jiggedy jig. Only another week Sam, just a week. The longer Remus waits, the better the chance his plan will be discovered." He caught her around the waist swinging her around.

Without thinking Jack bent his head and kissed her. It was meant to be a quick peck on the lips but her hand trapped him and the kiss continued.

Sam's brain ran a thousand directions at once as she lost herself in Jack's arms. This was what she had wanted for so long. With each brush with death she had needed this, needed him but she had always denied herself, denied them the warmth of each other's touch. He was here now and she was not going to let go of him.

The Solider Sam part of her brain fought to the surface reminding her about regulations but she no longer felt like Major Carter and the bare skin of Jack's chest certainly didn't make her think like a Major. A short sigh escaped her lips as the kiss ended and he rested his forehead against hers.

It was almost time for him to leave her again, her heart, her Jack. Too many things could go wrong. What if their plan failed, what if she died in the arena a week from now? Did she want her life to end with regrets?. Sam looked up at Jack; she could feel the beat of his heart where their bodies met. He was so very close but she wanted him closer. "Jack?" Her voice was low and rough and held an unspoken invitation.

His breath hitched as her slim hands moved up his chest to bury themselves in the hair at the back of his neck. He could see what she wanted, it was clearly written in her eyes and he knew it was mirrored in his own. Taking a deep breath he asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," was all she said pulling his lips back to hers. Jack carried Sam into the bedroom shutting the door. Neither of them noticed that Anea had disappeared.

* * *

At sunset the guards came for Jack. The hadn't noise woken Jack he'd been awake for hours wondering just what he was doing. He loved Sam but he was still her CO. What they had done was wrong on so many level but right on all the rest.

When he heard the clomp of boots he tried to untangle himself from her arms but she sat up ready to fight unsure what was going on. He smoothed back her hair. "Shh Sam. I have to go now. Win the next match for me 'kay?"

Sam snuggled down deeper into the covers. "Will do Sir. 'Night. Don't do anything stupid."

"I won't Sam. The same goes for you." He said as he brushed a light kiss on her brow.

She didn't answer instead a slight smile crossed her lips. Jack watched her for a moment longer before he turned and left the room. He was waiting when the guards arrived at Sam's door. He followed them without protest.

* * *

When Sam woke the next morning she was alone. Jack had left at sunset, but if all went well, soon they would be on their way home. Crossing to the widow she looked out, holding the sheet close to her body as she found Remus' palace across the city. "Soon Jack, soon."

Turning from the window, she dressed and headed to the practice yards. The matches would only get harder from here on. If something went wrong, she'd have to continue fighting. She felt that the Caesar wouldn't allow her to win her freedom, so he would find a way to make her stay one way or another.

Once she returned, Anea was waiting. "I have the things you requested. Here, let me show you."

Sam followed Anea into the bedroom. Clothes were laid out on the bed. "Is this what you needed?"

Examining them Sam nodded. "These should work. What about the backpacks?"

"They are here on the floor," Anea said lifting them up. "I planned to pack them once you agreed with my purchases. Now all we have to do is figure out how to get into the spaceport and we can get out of here. I hope Jack is able to figure it out."

"Don't worry, he'll find a way, he always does," Sam said looking out the window her eyes finding Remus' palace. "I have faith in him."

* * *

Taking a deep breath she, stepped out into the sunlight, where she saw two men standing on the sand waiting. This would be the first time she had fought multiple people and now more than ever she had to come out of it alive. Freedom was so close.

She hoped that this would be the last time she had to face anyone in the arena. They were ready and she planned to use her wish to finalize the plans with Jack. He was supposed to find a way into the spaceport this week. It was the final piece to their plan.

The Caesar called, "Fight!'

Sam tried to keep tabs on the two men who circled her. She had only been given a short sword yet each of the other men held a long sword in their hands.

They both charged her and she managed to slam her foot into the closer man's knee sending him to the ground but the other man was able to get close enough to slash at her. Sam managed to only partly block the sword with her blade. Using her other elbow, she smashed his nose. It began to bleed profusely and the man backed away from her.

The other man hobbled toward her raising his sword, leaving his body unprotected. Sam was able to grab him around the middle, throwing him using his own momentum. He hit the ground she stabbed his leg, taking him out of the match.

The remaining man was harder to defeat. Sam found that he was more than a match for her as she blocked and parried his sword. It was only when she was able to grab the fallen man's weapon that she was able to defeat him.

Sam backed away from him as her sword penetrated his body. The look on his face was seared into her memory as he fell to the ground. He was she third person she had killed in the ring since this all began.

Standing amongst the carnage, Sam was breathing hard and fighting dizziness, she knew this was not over nor had she gotten off scot-free. A burning along her ribs told her that there was a nasty gash there as well as along her arm. One eye was almost swollen shut, not to mention the fact that she was a little dizzy.

The guards surrounded her once more leading her to the dais. Darkness edged her vision as she waited for the Caesar to acknowledge her. He was distracted by a note in his hand as he spoke to the captain of his guard. A thread of panic ran through her; did he know of Remus' plot?

Knowing that time was running out she spoke, "My Lord?" But the Caesar still ignored her. She could feel Jack's eyes on her, but she hoped he would stay where he was. She opened her mouth to speak again, but the world closed in on her and she lost consciousness.

* * *

Sorry this one was short but I needed it to be. Tune in again soon. We're going to begin a wild ride. Oh and I really didn't mean for this one to be another cliffhanger. I really didn't.

The rule stands 25 reviews will get you a chapter tomorrow.

Also if you haven't voted in my poll take a look. I'm in sequel mode trying to wrap up all the stories that I have left unfinished. If you have a favorite of mine vote or just take a look at what I have. There is a lot of Sam and Jack stories and I have been told that they are good.


	12. Setbacks and Decisions

**Author's Note:** Thank you for reviewing. I am happy to post this chapter to you guys to enjoy. If this keeps up we should be all done in no time. After this chapter there are only eight chapters left. So sit back and enjoy.

**SG4ever ()**: Well I never said you would and thank you for understanding why I have decided to do this. Almost 250 people read the last chapter and I don't think asking for 25 of you folks to give me a quick thought about it was too much to ask. **Samwin:() **and** Sanfan:() **Thank you for your nice comments the two of you made my day.

* * *

**Setbacks and Decisions **

Jack watched the fight end and Sam's arrival on the dais from his position in the line of slaves. He knew as soon as Sam began to sway that she was hurt. Forgetting his place and just who he was supposed to be, Jack came forward and caught her in his arms as she collapsed.

Ignoring everyone, he assessed the seriousness of her wounds. He found the deep gash along her ribs. Grabbing a towel from the nearest slave, he pressed it to the laceration. The towel quickly turned red and he grabbed another one covering the first one and applying more pressure.

"You've grown attached to my pet, have you?" Jack looked up to find the Caesar standing over him and Sam. He chose to say nothing as he made sure the laceration was the only serious wound.

"I wonder does she care for you as much, or is it one-sided?" Caesar's finger tapped his lips as he studied Jack.

"You'd have to ask her. May I take her to her rooms? Your 'pet' needs medical attention or she will die." Jack couldn't help but hear the worry and sarcasm in his words. he was a slave and he needed to remember that or it would get him and Sam killed. He bowed his head and said, "My lord."

The Caesar's brow arched. He motioned to the guards. "Let this man take Angeles to her rooms. He may stay with her until he knows she is out of danger." Turning back to Jack, the Caesar said, "I am a benevolent God."

Not giving the snake a chance to change his mind, Jack lifted Sam in his arms carrying her into the tunnel.

He had not gone far when Anea raced up to him. "How is she?"

"She's losing a lot of blood. We need to hurry," Jack replied not pausing to allow Anea access to Sam's wound. "You can see when we get her back to her rooms."

Nodding, Anea fell into step beside Jack, terrified that now after all this she would lose her friend and her one chance for freedom.

* * *

Jack laid Sam down on her bed and stepped back, allowing Anea to see to the wound. Hovering in the doorway, Jack wished that he could help, but had no idea how.

After a few moments, the young woman called, "She will be fine." Pointing to the bathroom she instructed, "There is a green bag under the sink. Bring it to me."

Nodding, Jack headed into the bathroom and grabbed the bag. He placed it on the bed near Anea and stepped back out of the way once more. He couldn't help but feel a thread of panic surging through him. It seemed that every time they got close, the world ended or something like that. They had seen it a few times in alternate universes. Would he have to stand here watching Sam die?

From the bed Sam moaned as Anea treated the wound. Crossing to the opposite side, Jack sat down taking Sam's hand. "Shh shh.... Sam sleep. That's an order."

A slight smile crossed her lips. "Yes, Sir." And she slipped back into unconsciousness.

After what seemed like hours, but was in reality only minutes, Anea stood up. "She has lost some blood but I have closed the wound. After a good sleep, she will be fine." Holding out a packet she asked, "Can you mix this in a glass of water? I will wake her while you are gone."

Jack took the packet and headed into the bathroom.

When Jack returned, he sat down beside Sam helping her sit up as she drank. She tried to fight him, but he held the cup to her lips as he said, "Sam, drink this. It will help you heal, it's from Anea."

It was then she stopped fighting and drank. When it was all gone, Jack helped her lean back against the pillows. "What happened?"

"You passed out on the dais. I was able to carry you to your rooms. Anea treated your wounds. You will be alright," Jack said, taking her hand.

Drawing Sam's attention, Anea said, "I will bring you soup. Jack, you must stay until I return. Keep her awake until she eats," Jack nodded as Anea left the room.

Sam turned to Jack. "Are you my wish?"

"No, I caught you as you fell." He shrugged. "The Caesar allowed me to bring you to your quarters. I will have to leave as soon as the guards come. About last week. I-" He stopped, unsure what to say.

"I know, Sir. You're my superior and it shouldn't have happened. So you just want to pretend that it didn't happen." She turned her head away so he wouldn't see how much it hurt to say those words.

Jack was silent for a moment before he caught her chin turning her face to look at him. "Stop putting words in my mouth. You did that with the_ Za'tarc_ incident and I let you, but not this time. I meant what I said. I love you, Sam."

She tried to interrupt, but he put his finger on her lips taking her hand with his other one. "No, I'm going to finish this or I might never say it. I want you in my life and by my side as my wife. Whatever needs to be done when we get home I'll do it, but always starts now." He looked down at Sam unsure. "That is if you want to."

"Are you sure about this?" Her voice was full of trepidation.

"You betcha. Never been more sure about anything." He kissed her lightly on the lips.

Sam smiled her mega-watt smile. "Then yes, I will marry you Jack O'Neill."

Smiling in return, Jack bent his head and kissed her gently. "You need to rest, I'll go." He made a move to stand but Sam held on to him.

"Stay with me until I fall asleep, please." There was a noise out in the main room and Anea came back before Jack could answer.

"Can you help Sam eat this? I have told them you need to stay for a while longer. You have until she falls asleep again which will be soon. Get as much of that into her as you can." She held out a tray with bowl of soup. "It is easiest if you have her drink it right out of the bowl."

Jack bullied her into eating before he would tell her what he had learned in the last week. "So Remus plans to act before the next fight day. Do you have everything?" Jack asked, holding the bowl of soup to her lips.

She spoke between mouthfuls not knowing how much time they had together. "Yes, we do. Have Anea give you your pack before you leave. I even found you a knife. It's not as good as yours, but it will have to do. When the time comes, we'll meet you at the rendezvous point. Don't be late."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Remember Sam, we will get home."

"I know, Jack, I know." Her voice was slurred as she was falling back to sleep, but the smile in her voice was unmistakable. "I love you."

Allowing himself to smile in return, he brushed her cheek with his fingers. "I love you too, Sam." He removed the pillows so that she was lying down once more, and with one last look at her, he was gone.

* * *

Three days later Jack woke to the sounds of pounding feet. Someone stormed into his room yanking him from his bed. He was dragged out into the hallway and left there. Looking around, he saw the rest of the house slaves standing around speaking in hushed tones while guards pointed spears at them.

Getting to his feet, he asked, "Hey guys what's going on?"

Immediately he was shoved to the ground with a knee on his back. "Remus and all his household are traitors to their God and you will all die." The man grabbed Jack by the hair, pulling him to his feet and sent him in the direction of the rest of the slaves.

This was so not good. He had to get out of here and meet Sam, Jack thought as he came up with a plan on the fly.

He made himself stumble near one of the guards. As he went down he managed to grab a spear from him. Catching the man by surprise, Jack slammed his fist into the man's face, knocking him unconscious as the guards head connected with the wall. Using the spear, he managed to knock out a few more of the guards as he headed to the door.

He managed to avoid the slaves clogging the hallway and began to make toward the patch of daylight. It was getting closer, but a spear between his legs tripped him. Turning his fall into a roll, Jack was on his feet ready to face his attacker.

The man who tripped him was one of the captains of the guards and his smile was unkind. "Ah, a runner. Let us see what Caesar thinks of you...Maybe he will keep you alive for the arena? He does enjoy a good fight."

The man swung his spear as though it was a quarterstaff striking Jack's spear. They traded blows for a while but the guard saw an opening and kicked Jack in the gut. Doubling over in pain, Jack never saw the next blow coming. The man hit him in the face with the end of the spear.

Jack hit the ground hard. As his world fogged over, his last thoughts were for Sam. He fought to stand but the spear caught him across the face, the blackness swallowed him.

* * *

Sam was at the rendezvous point waiting for Jack. He was supposed to be here already.

As soon as the chaos in the streets began, earlier that morning, she sent Anea to find out what was happening. The girl returned a few minutes later saying that there had been a coup and the city was in panicking. The guards had left their posts earlier to either check on their families or join the looting.

People were running around unsure what to do or where to turn. The Caesar was nowhere to be found and people were gathering at the arena in hopes that they would hear from him there.

Using the pandemonium, Anea and Sam slipped out of the compound merging with the crowd until they reached the abandoned hut near the spaceport where they were to meet Jack.

It was hours later and Jack was still not here. Worried that something had happened to him, she sent Anea to Remus' compound to see if there was anyone there who knew what had happened. Looking out the window, Sam wondered if she should go after Anea now that the streets had calmed down. There were less people on the streets and less chance that she would be recognized. Angeles was a little to famous here to be walking the streets.

Pulling the hood of her cloak over her head, Sam was ready to step in the street when Anea came around the corner. Pushing Sam back inside she said, "All the Remus' slaves have been taken to the arena where they will be executed at sundown. No one knows what happened to Remus, there are rumors that he is a fallen god." Anea sighed, "Jack was among them, and he never had a chance to leave the compound before the Caesar's soldiers arrived."

Sam whirled around. "How do you know that for sure?"

"One of the guards who was there told me that they caught Remus' Lotar, even though he tried to escape." The girl wrung her hands. "What are we going to do?"

"Give me a minute. I need to think." Her mind racing, Sam thought of and discarded many ideas before she chose the one she thought might work.

A few minutes later, Sam's plan had solidified in her mind. Grabbing Anea's hand, she said, "Come, we have to return to the complex. Tell me again how I claim a mate."

* * *

How was that? More on the way tomorrow if you guys drop me a line. Thanks for all your comments. I am glad that so many of you are enjoying this story and taking the time to let me know.

There is the end of this chapter. Remember the rule. 25 reviews gets you a chapter tomorrow. I know that I am evil I did do this one on purpose but you all should be able to guess what will happen....


	13. Lions and Tigers and Bears Oh, My!

**Author's Note: **This one is short so I will give it to you guys as a bonus. This is for you **TwilightEclipseForever**. Make sure you review now. Once I get 25 I will post another chapter tomorrow. Also I added a few things to try and make it longer so if you notice anything let me know. I did read it over but I always miss things.

* * *

**Lions and Tigers and Bears Oh, My!!**

Fifteen minutes later Sam was ready and Anea approached the guard at the entrance to the tunnel that led to Caesar's dais with a piece of jewelry that some admirer of Sam had sent to her but now it would hopefully save Jack's life. She quickly explained that Angeles wanted to see the Caesar but she had not been invited. If he called the guards to escort her inside, he could stay here and keep the broach.

Sam watched him for a moment wondering if this had been a good idea. When she thought of it, it had seemed so simple. Get on to the dais to see the Caesar and save Jack, but she hadn't realized it all hinged on the greed of one man.

This guard was known for abusing his power and harming the slaves in smalls ways when he had a chance but would he take a bribe? To Sam he looked a bit like a gluten because he was thickening around the middle. Momentarily she closed her eyes hoping that this would work.

The man hesitated and Anea added a necklace to the deal. The man waited a moment longer before agreeing. Anea gave him the broach, but refused to give him the necklace until Angeles was on her way to the arena. Anger filled the guard's eyes for a moment before he called to the four guards who stood along the hallway to come and take Angeles to the Caesar.

* * *

Flanked by the four guards, Sam walked up the tunnel to the dais. Her palms were sweaty, wiping them on the side of her dress didn't seem to help. Trying to calm herself, Sam went over the plan in her head again. She only hoped it would work. Anea had explained the ritual, but Sam wasn't sure that Caesar would honor it. He was a Goa'uld after all and Jack had been branded a traitor by association.

One of the guards stepped up to the Caesar announcing her presence. Surprised, the Caesar turned to look at her. His eyes raked over her and Sam tried hard not to look away under his gaze. "Let her come."

Sam came into the sunlight and the first thing she saw was Remus' head on a spiked pole on the edge of the dais. Closing her eyes, she took a breath before continued toward the Goa'uld. Hoping that she wasn' too late and Jack was still alive.

The Caesar smiled, "Ah, Angeles what brings you here? Have you come to watch?" His eyes traveled down her blood red dress and jewels once more. She had never dressed for an audience before. What made this occasion different the snake wondered. What did she want?

She tried not to look down at the prisoners on the sand of the arena, but her eyes found Jack among them. He looked a little worse for the wear but he was still alive. Turning back the Caesar, "I have come to claim my wish from the last match. I want Teanium as my mate. I may be carrying his child and if not, I want to be." Sam highly doubted this was true, but Anea had told her that the Caesar would be more willing to grant her request if she added that bargaining chip.

Something passed over the Goa'uld's face before he spoke again. "This is a costly request. He is a traitor to his God and I shouldn't allow him to live." He turned and looked out at the men gathered below on the sand and seemed to think for a moment. "I will spare him, but you must give up your first wish and your chance to win your freedom. If I let him live, you will stay here. You will fight when I say, bear children when I say, use them as I see fit. You will have your mate but you both will belong to me."

He smiled at the look of horror that crossed Sam's face. "It is your choice. The chance for freedom or Teanium's life."

Without hesitating Sam said, "I choose Teanium."

"Done, but he must prove his repentance. If he lives, he is yours but, if he dies well..." the Goa'uld shrugged.

"No!" Sam surged toward the fat snake. "You said he was mine." The guards grabbed her before she got too close to the Goauld knowing what Angeles was capable of.

The Caesar stroked her cheek. "Don't worry Angeles he will be; if he lives. Now you have a choice, you may stay and watch or you can return to the compound to wait...?"

Stopping her struggles she said, "I'll stay. May I see him?"

"You may see him briefly before he fights. You have until the match with the other slaves in done." Nodding to the guards, the Caesar motioned for them to release her. See, I am a benevolent God."

They let go so suddenly that Sam almost fell to her knees. Recovering, Sam stood straight as she waited for Jack to be brought to the concourse.

The Caesar turned to the guards. "Bring Remus' Lotar here. I wish to speak to him before he enters the ring. He should know what he is fighting for." The snakes leering gaze raked over Sam once more before he began the slaughter of the other slaves. "Those who betray me pay with their life. I am your God and I know all that happens. You can hide nothing from me. I will know." He lowered his hands waiting for a few moments to allow his words to sink-in. "Now it is time to punish those who would defy their God. Bring out the beasts!"

* * *

Jack was brought before the Caesar and dropped on to the ground. Sam took a step toward him hoping to help him. She had seen what had happened when the guards had come for him. Jack had fought them hoping to find away to escape, but there had been too many of them. One of the guards had taken great pleasure in knocking him out and then kicking him once he was unconscious.

When Jack was dropped in front of him, the Goa'uld threw a pitcher of water in Jack's direction to revive him. As soon as he regained consciousness, the Caesar grabbed Jack by the hair, pulling him to his feet so the snake could studying Jack.

"You are much more dangerous than I thought." He could see the hate in the slave's eyes and the restrained power. The Goa'uld thought that he should kill this man and be done with it, but all that strength and power would be wasted. This was not a man who you just killed; he would prove useful, especially if Angeles favored him the same way. He let go and Jack fell to the floor and didn't move.

"Why have you tried so hard to escape your fate? Were you trying to get to her?" He turned pointing at Sam, who was barely retraining herself from moving to where Jack lay on the floor of the dais. "This woman wants to save your life. Are you worthy of her?"

He waited for Jack to answer, but when none came, he continued. "Well, we shall find out. All the other slaves are at this moment facing the beasts that I have collected. Those slaves that reach the weapons may use them, if they have the time. The beasts are a little hungry because they have not eaten since they arrived here a few days ago in preparation for this little ceremony. Then you will face the three largest, and if you live, Angeles will have you as her mate if you do not she will have given up her freedom for nothing." He motioned for the guards to take Jack away.

As Jack was dragged away, the Caesar raised his arms to tell the crowd the show was about to begin once more. "I have one slave you is repentant, Remus' Lotar! Angeles has claimed him and given her freedom for him. We shall see if he is worthy of that choice and sacrifice. Release the beasts!"

* * *

Jack stood in the blinding sun, the hot sand beneath his feet. In his hands was a trident- he couldn't believe they had given him a utensil. He felt ridiculous. Give him a knife, or better yet a gun, and he would have been much happier.

The smell of blood lingered in the sand from the others who had died already this day. All of his fellow slaves from Remus' compound were all dead or dying. The beasts had done their work and now it was Jack's turn.

Shifting his grip on his weapon, he prepared himself for what was coming. The gate on the far side of the arena slowly opened. Out spilled the three large beasts. They looked like a combination of a large cat and a bear. They charged at him because they could smell the blood and he was the only food they saw.

A thought ran through Jack's mind as they rushed toward him, 'Lions and tigers and bears oh my.'

Taking a deep breath, Jack faced death again.

* * *

I really don't mean for all of them to end like this but maybe it will encourage you guys to review.

* * *


	14. The Other Side

**Author's Note: **Well you guys made it again. Here you go. Enjoy! Also I closed the poll and put up another one. This one is about Colonel Reynolds what branch of the military is he? I can't find anything to confirm Marines or Air Force.

Oh, a while ago someone asked about Caesar not noticing Sam had been a host well if you go back to chapter one there was a bit in there about when he chose Sam. If your still confused take a look.**  
**

* * *

The Other Side

Jack stared down the three beasts, not believing this was happening. The coup had failed and Sam had given up her own chance for freedom and come back for him. He was sick that she had paid for his life with her own chance for freedom, but now, instead of facing the beast unarmed with the rest of Remus' slaves, Jack had been given a weapon and thrust into the pit to live or die.

The gait of the beasts was strange but so was their appearance. To Jack it looked like someone had chopped up various Earth creatures and stuck them together. The head was like that of a bear but with feline ears and a mane like a lion. The bodies made him think of a tiger with their sleekness and muted stripes. Although part of him wanted to laugh since they looked so ridiculous, he restrained himself because he knew that his life could end in the next few minutes if this didn't go the right way.

Quickly he glanced up at where Sam stood. He could not see her, but he knew she was watching. The Caesar had asked Jack if he was worthy of her and Jack wasn't sure he knew the answer, but now was not the time for an internal debate. Turning back to the beasts, he got ready to meet them.

The largest of the creatures reached Jack first and pounced, knocking him onto his back as it clawed him. Using his fork Jack stabbed at the creature's underbelly, drawing blood. Using both of his hands, he managed to gut the creature covering him in blood and guts. The beast howled in pain and loosened its hold. Jack rolled away, getting to his feet.

Jack spent the rest of the match dodging large paws, claws and fangs. Soon, he was covered in blood and scratches. He managed to kill two of the beasts but the third one remained elusive. The crowd was on its feet screaming.

He would have preferred not to kill any of these animals, but if he wanted to see the other side of this, it was him or the beast.

Taking a deep breath, he faced the last beast as it finally charged him. His grip on the trident was slippery from the blood. He waited for death, or life to come.

* * *

When Jack woke again, cool hands treated his wounds. Opening his eyes he saw Sam studying one of his more nasty gashes. "How bad is it?" he asked.

"You'll live, but barely," Sam said as she started cleaning one of the many claw marks on his body.

"I won didn't I-" He stopped trying to remember how it ended. "Didn't I?" He tried to sit up, but the world started spinning and Sam pushed him back into the pillows.

"You killed the beasts and passed out from loss of blood." She helped him sit up and moved him to the bathroom. "Here. You need to clean up. You're covered with blood, sand and animal hair. Luckily, most of the blood isn't yours." Sam turned on the water, helping him into the tub.

Jack sighed as the water numbed the pain. She was about to leave when she stopped. "Do you need any help?"

Jack tried to wash himself. He really wasn't able to do it, but he still tried. Finally, Sam crossed the room and took the cloth from his hand. Without being asked, she began to remove the blood, sweat and sand from his body.

"Why are you still here?" Jack asked. The sight of the slave collar still around her neck made his stomach churn. They'd been so close, and she'd thrown her best chances to gain her freedom away for him. It made him want to throw up. "You should have escaped and come back for me."

"No, Jack, I shouldn't have," was all she said as she pulled the plug and refilled the tub with clean water, ignoring his angry stare.

Even though he tried to calm down, he found himself getting angrier and angrier as he tried to think of another way to say what he was thinking. Finally, he just said it. "Sam, what you did was stupid. You and Anea were free. Now her life is still in danger and so is yours."

Sam's anger flared. "If I had left, you'd be dead, so a little gratitude would be nice." Her voice softened. "Besides, you wouldn't have left me, either. "

Jack really had no argument for that, so he just allowed her to continue to clean him. After a while he caught her hand. "Sam?" She didn't look at him as she cleaned his arm. So he caught her chin with the other hand and made her look up at him. When her gaze met his, he could see the tears in her eyes. Catching one of them he said, "Hey I'm sorry. I was a jerk."

Forcing a smile, she murmured, "Yes, Sir, you were. When I saw you down there with all those people, I wished that I could extricate them. I knew that there was no way I could help them all, but I knew that I could save you."

"Thank you Sam." Catching the back of her head, he brought her mouth down to his. The kiss was short and Jack was in no condition to stay awake much longer. Pulling back, Sam said, "Let me finish so you can get some sleep."

Letting her go, Jack nodded and let her continue her ministrations. When he was clean, Sam helped him dress. They shuffled back into the bedroom.

While they had been in the bathroom, Anea had changed the sheets and his bloodstained clothes were gone. After Sam helped him lay back down, Anea returned to study his wounds. "The solution has healed most of them, but I will have to stitch up a few. Drink this; it will help you sleep so that I may close your wounds." She looked at Sam. "You need to eat. I have brought food for you. It is on the table." When Sam hesitated, Anea told her, " I will call you if I need your help."

Still she didn't move as though she was afraid that he would be gone when she returned. Jack waved her away. "Do I need to make it an order?"

Sam got up to do as asked and Jack saw the hurt in her eyes. She had almost left the room when he decided he'ds been a jerk and called, "Sam?" She stopped uncertainly.

"Yes, Jack?" Her voice was a little frosty.

"You look beautiful." His voice was quiet, but his eyes told her so much more. She was still dressed as she had been on the dais

Anea made a noise. Sam turned to find her smiling at them with a very knowing smile. Blushing, Sam said, "Thank you," as she fled the room.

Muttering about stupid people, Anea pressed the cup to his lips. Jack accepted the drink and immediately, he was asleep and Anea went to work.

* * *

Sam sat on the bed beside Jack, who still slept peacefully. "He'll be alright, won't he?" She tried to sound upbeat, but there was an undercurrent of worry.

Anea nodded. "He will be fine. Jack is healthy and strong. We will need to watch the deep wounds to make sure there is no infection but after three or four days we will know- Oh!" Anea touched her stomach. "The baby is moving a lot today." Anea looked at her friend and saw something in Sam's eyes, a longing. Smiling, she held out her hand to Sam. "Would you like to feel it?"

Sam nodded and Anea took her hand. "Here, feel," and placed Sam's hand on her stomach.

After a few minutes, Sam felt the gentle thump of the baby's hand or foot against her palm. A look of awe came over her face. "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

Shaking her head, Anea said, "No, there is no way to know, but I hope it is a girl. I want to name her Lia Sam. Lia was my mother's name and Sam for the woman who has given me the courage to take a chance and leave this place, to make a better life for both of us."

Smiling, Sam squeezed her hand, "It was you who decided to come I just gave you the option. You are very brave Anea and soon you will be free."

Anea's other hand covered Sam's. "Yes, I will." Anea closed her eyes loving the feeling of the new life growing within her. Soon, she and the baby would have a new life somewhere, far from here. She would got to one the planets Sam had told her about and be a healer. Maybe she could find a patch of land and grow her own food.

Sam moved to soothe Jack, who was locked in a nightmare. When he had calmed, she asked, "What about you and Jack, will you have children?" Anea asked shyly, looking at Sam through her lashes.

Shrugging, Sam said, "I don't know. It was never something we talked about. We were never in a time or place that we were able to. This is the first chance we have had to be open with our feelings or had the chance to contemplate a future together. We've always been so close to each other but have been so far apart. There was always something there between us, whether it was a force field or just our ranks."

Frowning Anea said, "I don't understand."

Patting her friend's hand, Sam said, "I don't expect you to. It was all very complicated."

The girl squeezed her hand. "But you're together now, that's all that matters."

"Yes, you're right," Sam murmured as she looked down at Jack who was curled up on his side sleeping, "We are."

Getting awkwardly to her feet, Anea said, "I will leave you now. I will be back in the morning. Pleasant rest."

* * *

Sam woke the next morning snuggled next to Jack. She reached up and touched his face, rubbing her hand over his stubble. He reminded her of how he looked when he was Jonah and she was Thera. It was the last time they had been able to be open about their emotions.

From the slant of the light coming through the window, she realized that it was late morning. Looking at him, she studied the wounds that she could see. Most had healed while he slept, but a few still were noticeable as faint white lines on his skin.

Reaching out, Sam traced one on his cheeks. She knew the moment he was awake because he turned into her palm, kissing it. His eyes opened and he asked, "What time is it?"

"Almost noon meal. Anea should be here with food soon." She motioned to the wound on his cheek. "How are you feeling?"

Jack slowly sat up and leaned against the pillows. "Better. The world has stopped spinning and I don't feel like I have been trampled."

Anea came into the room offering Sam and Jack a tray of fruit and sandwiches. "You two need to eat quickly, the Caesar wishes to see you."

Jack grabbed a sandwich and shoved the whole thing into his mouth. Speaking around the food he said, "Do you know what it's about?"

"Your marriage. He must formalize the bond. The Caesar was greatly amused when Angeles took you into her bed and then she claimed you at the execution. Our Master hopes that you will create a strong child for him. Wear the clothes I have left for you. I will return in an hour to take you to the audience chamber."

Sam stopped with the food halfway to her mouth; there would be a formal ceremony? That meant that it might be binding on Earth. It was all so frightening. What would Jack think about this?

If they were home on Earth-Sam stopped. What would happen to them if she returned married? Would Hammond do anything? After all, Sam was sure he knew how they felt about one another, but it was not only in Hammond's hands. There were people like Kinsey out there who would love to put her head or Jack's on the chopping block or use the two of them as an excuse to gain control of the SGC and the Stargate.

Trying not to give into her fears, Sam continued into the bathroom where she quickly bathed.

* * *

Another one bites the dust.... 25 will get you another chapter tomorrow as always.


	15. Audiences and Ceremonies

**Author's Note: ** Hello again here you go enjoy.** Sammie77 **I tried to come up with the scene you wanted but it just never worked but she is okay with it she understand why Sam did it.

* * *

**Audiences and Ceremonies**

Eating his part of the food, Jack watched Sam walk into the bathroom, knowing exactly what she was worried about. It was written all over her face. He'd seen that look on her face only a few times, but he knew just what it meant.

She was thinking about what would happen when they got home. Saying they loved one another was so very different than actually making a commitment, especially when they were so far from home without anything settled.

They'd been on this chunk of rock for long enough that there was a chance Sam could have gotten pregnant the other night, but he really hoped that hadn't happened; it would make things very complicated. He felt like smacking his head against the wall. Now that there was a chance that Sam was carrying their child, it was even more important to get them away from here, but all their options had died with Remus.

Looking one last time at the doorway, Jack picked at the food Anea had left for them. He only hoped that some other way to escape would present itself.

He said nothing as Sam exited the bathroom a few minutes later; there would be time to talk about things after their meeting with the snake.

* * *

Sam wanted nothing more than to have Jack hold her and tell her that everything would be all right, but for the moment she held herself back. Instead, she concentrated on eating one bite at a time.

When she was done, she picked up the clothes Anea had left her. It was the dress that Sam had been looking at in the market the day she had seen Jack, but there was now an overdress to go with it, making it more formal.

She was trying to do something with her hair when Anea returned. With a smile, Anea sat Sam down and began to twist her hair up into a complex set of braids and loops. When she was done, Sam was stunned as she looked at her reflection. From behind her she heard Jack's gasp and her eyes met Jack's in the mirror.

He was dressed in a suit of sorts that complimented her dress' coloring perfectly. It was a dark almost navy blue. Jack's brown eyes bore into Sam's blue ones. She could see it in his eyes, now that she was going to be his wife, he wasn't going to let her go. This was not the end, not by a long shot. His voice was rough as he asked, "Anea, can you give us a moment?"

The younger woman nodded and left the room. Once she was gone Jack said, "Sam, I know this is not what either of us planned, but let's get through this. Another way to escape will present itself. We just have to be patient. I love you and that is all that matters for now. Any other bridge we'll cross when we get to it." Reaching out, he took her hand, helping her to her feet. "Can you do that with me?"

Although she was still feeling a little panicky, Sam nodded. "I can do that."

Cupping her cheek he said, "Come on Sam. It's time for our _master_ to meet Mr. and Mrs. O'Neill."

Sam took his hand and allowed him to lead her from the room.

* * *

A few minutes later they entered the Caesar's palace. They were greeted by a high ranking servant that spoke in the dual tones of the Goa'uld. "I am the Caesar's steward, Jeneth."

Something about her tugged at Jack's memory…. But he had no time to really think about it as she motioned briskly. "Follow me, I will show you to the audience chamber."

Sam looked over at the steward and her eyes widened slightly, but that was all the recognition she gave the Tok'ra. They had met before and Jeneth had saved SG-1's lives. Was she here to do it again?

Questions ran through her mind, why was the Tok'ra here? If there was a Tok'ra here, did the SGC know where they were? Would she have risked her place in the Caesar's court to tell someone the two of them were here?

There may be hope for escape yet. She would be patient. Jack led her into the room which was ornate and horribly gaudy. The walls were covered in gold that had been carved to show the great deeds of the Caesar. Scantily-clad woman sat around the room on large cushions. Some had trays ofr food or wine ready should he want them, while others just sat on the steps looking decorative. Sam and Jack stopped in front of the throne and bowed to the Caesar.

The Goa'uld looked them over. "Angeles, did you accept Teanium into your bed and your life of your own free will?"

Sam looked at Jack. "Yes."

Turning to Jack, the Caesar said, "Teanium, do you enter Angeles' bed and life of your own free will?"

He returned Sam's gaze. "Yes."

The Goa'uld's smile was twisted and false as he tied a piece of cloth around their linked hands. "This bond is sealed. Be happy and multiply." He waved his hand vaguely in the air and then dismissed them.

The two of them turned to leave, but his voice stopped them. "When your pregnancy is confirmed, you will no longer fight in the arena until the birth of your child. Your every need will be taken care of."

Jack moved in front of Sam. Although he said nothing, there was something in his eyes that challenged the Goa'uld. Jack ignored the gentle touch of Sam's hand on his arm in a silent plea to let this go. Even though he knew that she was right, that now was not the time to start something, Jack was Jack and common sense didn't always prevail and so he didn't back down.

"You both belong to me and so does any child you create. Try to deny your new life and you will die." The snake's voice was angry and Sam shivered. "It is mine to do with what I will. I can make it a slave or a child of my own. The choice is mine."

Reaching out, she touched Jack's shoulder. "It's all right, Jack. We'll go back to our rooms."

Hesitating, Jack stood his ground for a moment, not letting his gaze waiver, and then he allowed Sam to lead him out the door.

The Goa'uld spoke, "I would break you, but then you would be useless to me. Remember, the arena is a dangerous place and so is my moon."

Jack paused for a moment studying the Goa'uld, before he followed Sam from the palace.

* * *

After Anea returned them to Sam's rooms, she left them alone, smiling slyly. At first they just stared at one another unsure what to do. Finally Jack spoke. "Sam-"

"Jack-" Sam laughed hesitantly as she said his name right on top of hers.

Before she could continue, Jack said, "Sam, I know you are scared about what could happen, but until it does, it's just worrying. Have faith, if it's not in some God, then have it in me. We will get out of here. I have never let you down and I'm not going to start now," he sighed., "I'm not going to tell you that I'm not scared because I am. I'm terrified, but I promise you that no child of ours will grow up on this chunk of rock." Gently, he wrapped his arms around her. Now come're."

Sam hesitated and then stepped into the circle of his arms. He was right, they had never failed to escape and they would not fail now. She just had to have faith. "I saw Raully in the palace."

"Raully? The Tok'ra from Hathor's fortress when the snake froze us?" Jack asked confused. "I thought that she died."

Sam shrugged. "We never got a firm answer from the Tok'ra about what happened to her. If we can make contact with her, she may be able to get word to the SGC."

"We can hope that she will make contact with us then. Until then, all we can do is continue on."

* * *

I know it was a little short but if you guys repsond quickly I will give you another chapter before the end of today. We should be all done by the end of next week. There is 20 chapters in this story so keep the reviews coming and I will keep posting.


	16. Missteps

**Author's Note: **Well you folks did it. Here is your bonus chapter. I also must acknowledge that I stole part of this chapter from an episode of Firefly. If enough of you guys can identify it I will post two chapters tomorrow since 17 is kinda short.

People have asked about Daniel and Jake. They are on their way it just takes a while to get to where Sam and Jack are. The two of them are not just across the street.

* * *

**Missteps**

Over the next few days Jack spent as much of his time as possible training. He would stay alive until they could plan their escape. He had to believe that there was still a chance for escape or he would go insane.

Sam took the time out of her own training to assist Jack with his, since he was so far behind. Give Jack his bare hands or a knife and he could hold his own in a fight, but fighting with a sword was like a foreign language to him.

Jack swung his sword with a lot of power and strength, but Sam could side step every lunge because his movements were too slow. As they worked, she could feel his frustration at not being able to fight as well as he thought he should.

Dropping her own sword, Sam came to stand behind him. Wrapping her arm around his, she took his hand. "You need to stop swinging from the shoulder. Jack, you're not chopping wood."

A smile broke out over his face and then fell. "No, I'm not. So what do I do?"

"Use your wrist, it is quicker and smoother. From the shoulder is slower. Your opponent will be able to see what you are doing. Also, hold it like this." She changed his grip. Feeling the effects of his closeness, she stepped away picking up her wooden sword once more.

Everyday they worked on Jack's technique until his movements were less awkward and by the next fight day he was ready.

He had come a long way since Sam had begun training him, but he was well below her level or that of most of the gladiators. But unlike them, Jack had someone to live for. He had the possibility of a future with Sam and there was no way he was dying now.

* * *

Sam stood in the dressing room watching Jack get ready for his first match. Worry choked her as he buckled on his armor. She had opened her mouth a few times trying to say something, anything, but the words just wouldn't come.

Jack looked over at her trying to smile, but it never reached his eyes. She could tell that he was just as worried as she was. He looked her over, taking in her Xena-like costume. Then hoping to break the tension that filled the room, he raised one eye-brow. "What would Teal'c say if he saw you in that?"

She had laughed harshly and then dropped he gaze to the floor. Jack stepped forward. "I'm not planning on dying now and neither should you. Well get through this, we always do." He reached out pulling her into his arms, "Come're."

From the doorway, Anea called, "It is time Jack,"

"I'll be there in a minute. I just need a moment with Sam," Jack said to the girl.

She nodded. "I will be in the hallway. You have two minutes." And then she was gone, closing the door.

"Sam, I'm coming back to you. Remember that." He held her gaze, not retreating. "I'll make a deal with you. I will win and so will you."

"I can do that. We've gotten out of worse places than this. At least they feed us here. Remember Ne'tu? We got away from there. This place should be a piece of cake."

"Jack, you must come, now," Anea called from the doorway.

After one last kiss, Jack backed away. "I'll see you soon. You owe me a fishing trip, eaves troughs or no." Then he was gone.

Sam watched him disappear down the tunnel until she could see him no longer.

* * *

Jack momentarily scanned the concourse where he knew Sam watched. He could not see her, but he knew that she was there. Nodding in her direction, he held his sword aloft before he turned his attention to his opponent.

Taking a moment, he studied the other man. His opponent was younger and taller than Jack and well muscled. He was a veteran to the ring, judging by the amount of scars all over his body, but one stood out from the rest. It started at his shoulder, crossing his whole torso and disappearing below his loincloth. His skin was darker than Jack's, but not black.

The snake's voice boomed over the stadium. "Angeles has chosen a mate,Teanium. This will be his first time fighting a man. He is a fine specimen but untried in the arena. You saw him fight my bearcats last week in the arena but now he must face Nicon, a man, not a beast. Watch and see if Teanium is worthy of Angeles."

The crowd roared its approval and the Caesar's voice was barely heard as he yelled, "Now fight!"

Jack shifted his stance and his grip on the weapon. This time they had given him a sword and the other guy had gotten the fork and the net.

The net made a whomp sound as it hit the sand missing Jack. Immediately, he stepped on it to limit his opponent's movement since it was attached to his armor by a thin chain. Then he knocked the other man off balance as he tried to reel it in.

Lifting his free hand, Jack grabbed the net and punched the man with the fist wrapped around the hilt of the sword. He followed with a kick to the chest with his foot. There was an oof sound as the air rushed out of the man's lungs on contact. Letting go of the net, Jack struck another blow to the man's jaw before backing away.

Jack waited to see what Nicon would do now. He knew that they had to put on a good show or the two of them would both end up dead, no matter what the outcome was.

The other man watched Jack as he reeled in his net, swinging it in the air. As he released the net, it whistled slightly before hitting the sand again as Jack jumped out of the way. Jack stepped on it again hoping to do that same thing, but the man pulled it harder, throwing Jack off -balance and sending him to his back on sand.

Nicon charged Jack, brandishing his trident. Jack was able to roll out of the way, but not before he was scraped in the arm with the sharp prongs. Using the momentum from the roll, Jack got back on his feet ready to face the man again.

The man rushed forward again, but this time Jack got a grip on him and used his own power against him, throwing him to the ground. Reaching out, he grabbed the net, yanking it from Nicon's armor.

He waited a beat for his opponent's next attack, but the other man didn't move, and Jack cautiously approached. He experimentally kicked the sole of the man's boot. Still nothing.

Thinking that the man was pretending, Jack made a grab for Nicon's weapon. As his fingers closed on it, Nicon sat up and punched Jack in the face. Jack could feel the blood flowing from his nose and he knew it was time to end this. Releasing the weapon, he grabbed the other man by the hair, smashing his fist into the man's face until the other man was unconscious.

Jack stepped back leaving the man alive and waited to see what would happen next.

* * *

Sam stood in the corridor watching Jack walked down to the place where he would enter the arena. It was a walk he had to make alone, she was not allowed to accompany him. It was then that the guards had arrived to take her to the dais. The Caesar had sent word earlier that she was to watch from the dais, Jack hadn't liked it and neither had she, but they had no choice.

She watched the fight standing as far from the Goa'uld as she was allowed to. The slimy snake kept touching her hair, brushing his fingers down her bare arm and pulling her closer to him every time she stepped away. Each time it happened, she closed her eyes and counted to ten so she wouldn't break his fingers.

Not able to stop herself, Sam rushed to the edge when the trident scraped along Jack's arm. Immediatly she was pulled back to the Caesar's side. She couldn't take her eyes off the fight below.

Then it was finally over. She leaned against the wall, relieved. She had not realized how hard it must have been for Jack to sit back watching her fight. She wanted to be down there watching his back, making sure he came back alive.

He was escorted to the dais just as she always was. As he stepped off the lift, his eyes sought and held Sam's.

When their eyes met, Sam could feel the tension flow out of her body. "Jack!" She took a step toward him but Caesar held up his hand and she stopped.

"Ah, well fought Teanium. You will soon be as popular as your mate." He stopped, listening to the crowd call Teanium's name. "I think maybe next week's match will include three men. Just to see if you can do it. Angeles fought two, but I think you need more of a challenge. You are so very strong or maybe the two of you will face opponents together." He tapped his lips. "Hmm, I have never done anything like that before. I will have to consider that. It would be an amazing match. So very entertaining for everyone."

The snake's hands touched Sam's cheek softly. Would it not, Angeles? He is so strong."

"Yes, he is." was all she said through clenched teeth. As she spoke, her gaze flew to Jack's, hoping that he would keep his temper. She warned him with a slight shake of her head. Jack, who had taken a step toward the Caesar with his hands clenched into fists, retreated.

Seeing the exchange,d the snake laughed. "I can see you have tamed the wildcat or has she tamed you? How did you succeed?"

Jack shrugged saying nothing. He was on dangerous ground here with both the snake and Sam. If he said the wrong thing, she just might break his nose, but the snake would kill him.

Caesar studied Jack. "She is very beautiful." This time he traced the skin just above the neckline of Sam's armored dress. "I thought to keep her for myself. I have been thinking about taking a queen. She would be a very nice specimen. Maybe once the child is born, if there is a child?"

"No, you can't have her." Jack ignored Sam's silent pleas and rushed forward. Two guards grabbed him.

Breaking the guard's hold, Jack stepped in front of Sam to block the Caesar's view of her. The Goa'uld's smile vanished as he and Jack stared at one another. The Caesar was the first to look away as he motioned to the guards to take them away. "Remember, her life and the lives of your future children are in my hands. Do not anger me, Teanium; you will not like the consequences."

The Caesar turned his back to them and watched the end of the fight that had been going on below while they talked. Niether Sam or Jack moved they had not been dismissed. The Ceasar spoke, his voice echoed through the arena. "Here is another victor. Now give a triumphant send-off and cheer those who will fight next!"

The crowd got to their feet and cheered. "You may go, but be warned you are mine to do with as I wish. Never forget that." The Goa'uld didn't look at the two of them as he spoke. Quickly Sam and Jack fled the concourse hoping that nothing bad would come of the little scene.

Once the next fight has begun, he motioned to a guard. As he waited for the man to come closer, he was thinking that it was time to remind the two of them that he was the master here. Teanium had challenged him twice and now he'd pay.

He couldn't harm them too much; the two of them were too valuable, both in the arena and as a stud and mare. No, he would come at them sideways where they'd never expect it.

His smile was cold as he watched the match while he motioned one of his guards over. "Bring Nicon to me. I have a proposition for him."

The guard bowed smartly leaving at a fast pace to do his master's bidding. Still smiling, the Goa'uld watched the match below end in the death of the loser. Yes, Angeles and Teanium would remember he was their God by the end of this day.

The roar of the crowd broke into his thoughts and he noticed that another fight had ended and he had not paid any attention to it. He searched for the name of the victor, but it failed to come to him. He grabbed the list of contests from its place and scanned the names. Getting to his feet he shouted, "Here is your victor. Does Zebron please you? Cheer for him if he does."

The Goa'uld waited for the man to limp off the sand and the next contestants to enter the ring before he spoke again. The excitement increased as Sam stepped out. The crowd began to chant her name getting louder and louder until the Caesar lifted his arms for silence. "Now it is time for Angeles to fight once more." He motioned to the sand where Sam who was alone in the center of the sand. "Here she is, the fighter you have been waiting for. Today, Angeles will fight three women. She has never lost a match but will today be the first?" The crowd screamed and shouted their approval. "Now fight!"

The three women sprinted out from the edge of the arena and began to circle Sam. At the same time the guard returned followed by a man with a scar running diagonally across his chest. "Ah, Nicon. I have a job for you. Do it well and you will be rewarded."

"I live to serve you Caesar." The man bowed deeply.

"Good, here is what you must do…" For the first time ever, Caesar paid little heed to Angeles' battle raging on the sand. He whispered to Nicon for nearly ten minutes, ignoring Angeles as she dispatched the first, the second, and the last of her opponents; ignoring the roars of the crowd. As the match ended, Nicon left to do his master's bidding. And for the first time, Angeles was not called to the dais in honor.

* * *

More on the way I just need 25 of you to tell me what you think. We're getting closer to the end all the time.


	17. Everything Goes Horribly Wrong

**Author's Note: ** Four more after this one. We're almost done now. **Stargatefan** Thanks for you compliment. I haven't read any of the novelizations. In fact I didn't even know that there were any. Okay you get two today and two tomorrow if you review 25 times for each chapter and that will be the end.

* * *

**Everything Goes Horribly Wrong**

Sam stood on the sand waiting for the guards to flank her as they always did. When that didn't happen, she looked up at the dais. The Caesar looked down at her for just a moment and then turned away. He didn't even give her a send off with the crowd.

Stunned at his rejection, Sam raised her sword and helm to the crowd, then limped slowly back down the tunnel to where Jack waited still covered with blood, sweat and sand.

Jack stopped her for a moment as he looked at the wound. "It should be fine. Once we meet up with Anea, she can fix it right up." Throwing his arm around Sam, he helped her walk.

Sam frowned and asked their guard. "Where is my attendant, the girl Anea?" She'd been nonplussed by the Caesar's rejection, but now her gut was churning; something was very wrong.

The guard said nothing and Jack tried to comfort her even though his own instincts were telling him that they might be in big trouble. "I'm sure she will be along soon. She was probably waiting for you in the dais' tunnel. She'll catch up with us. Let's get you back to the rooms so she can find us there."

Neither of them said anything else as they entered the street and walked to the gladiator compound. Once they entered the large structure it was ghostly quiet. No one was in the halls. The soldiers turned and walked away without a word once Sam and Jack crossed the archway of the complex .

Sam and Jack silently watched him go. Their apprehension grew as they walked to their rooms. The whole place had an eerie feel to it. None of the usual slaves moved quickly through the halls tending the wounded from todays match. No one was around.

They half expected to be attacked as they entered their rooms, but the only person inside was Anea. The girl lay curled up on her side bleeding from various wounds on her torso and her skirt was covered in blood. From the doorway same called Anea's name but the girl didn't move.

Panic infusing her voice, Sam called, "Jack, get the healer! She should know more than I do."

Crossing the room knelt beside her friend to assess her injuries. Both legs and arms were twisted in a horrible ways and her body was covered with cuts and bruises.

Grabbing the cover from the bed, Sam ripped it up. Pushing the cloth to Anea's wounds with one hand, she laid the other on Anea's stomach hoping to feel the baby move. After what seemed like forever, she felt a slight bump against her hand. "Anea? Can you hear me?" Sam said as she bent close.

The younger woman stirred. "Stop, please...." She waved her hand vaguely to push Sam's hand away from the wound.

Sam could barely hear the words. "I'm trying to help you, Anea. I need to stop the bleeding. I need to save you."

Anea shook her head, her voice was fainter yet. "No, dying… too late for me. Help the baby."

"No, you have to live Anea. You can't do this. We'll get away from here." Sam watched in horror as Anea grew paler as she spoke.

Fighting to stay conscious, Anea grabbed Sam's arm weakly. "The Caesar said to tell you that our lives are his to do with as he pleases and it pleases him for me to die. Leave before he takes who you are. You cannot save me, but save my baby."

Jack ran back into the room, his face grim. "The healer wouldn't come. She said that she couldn't."

Sam's face fell. "She's bleeding. I can't save her, Jack. After everything she's done for me, I can't save her. I can set her broken bones but that isn't what she needs. What is going on? I don't understand." Her voice was full of despair as she shook her head.

Jack grabbed her shoulders shaking her. "Sam, we can worry about that later. Now you are sure there is nothing you can do for her?"

Her eyes closed as she ran though everything she knew how to do. "I don't know. I have no idea how to stop the bleeding. Anea's right, I have to get the baby out, but I don't know if the baby is developed enough to live either. How can I make this choice?" Sam stared down at the blood covering her hands, at the girl gasping on the floor. She'd learned to kill in the hot sand of the arena, but this was entirely different. This was her friend.

Anea's eyes fluttered open. "Sam, you have no other choice. I'm not going to live and my baby has a chance to. Please."

Tears ran down Sam's cheeks. "Don't ask me to do this, please."

"I have no one else and I'm giving you the only thing I have. Sam, take the baby away from here. Give my baby the life I never had."

Brushing the tears away, Sam nodded. "I'll do it." She turned to Jack, who had been waiting silently. "Can you find something to sterilize this knife and some string? We'll need to tie off the cord and I-"

Jack left her side but returned quickly with a piece of string from one of Sam's dresses. "We don't have time to boil it or anything else. You'll just have to use it. I have the string though." He set it down on the floor beside Sam.

Sam nodded and blinked to clear the tears from her eyes. Sam looked over at her friend, her eyes were closed, but was she conscious or not?

Reaching out, she shook Anea and got no response. Sam closed her eyes grateful that her friend would not be awake for this. Picking up the knife, she pulled back Anea's tunic exposing her belly. Her hand trembled as she brought it close to Anea's skin.

Jack caught her hand before she could go further. "Sam, I'll do it. You gather the things for the baby. Anea must have stuff ready somewhere. Check her pack."

Relinquishing the knife, Sam nodded gratefully to Jack and left the room.

Sam managed to find most of the things that Anea had collected in preparation for their escape. Tears continued to fall until she heard the cry of a baby. "Sam, I need you now," Jack called.

She re-entered the room to find Anea covered with what was left of the sheet and Jack holding a squalling infant in his hands. Grabbing a piece of one of the smaller pieces of sheet, Sam took the infant from Jack. Holding it close, she wiped off the blood and other fluids.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Jack asked, brushing the baby's cheek with his finger.

""Yes, she is. Aren't you Lia?" Sam asked.

"Lia?" Jack asked, "Where did that name come from?"

"Anea told me once if she had a girl that she wanted to name her daughter that. Is she-" Sam nodded to the sheet that covered Anea.

"Yes. She died before I got the baby out. I'm so sorry. This was my fault. The Caesar did this to punish me. I challenged him twice. I should have known he would not let it go."

Sam looked down at the baby. "No Jack, no one is at fault, but the Caesar. He did this and in time he will pay. I'll see if I can find her a wet nurse or some other form of food. They must have something here since the slaves can give up their children at birth."

She stood to leave but Jack stopped her. "Stay here, I'll go. Do you want to say goodbye?"

Cuddling the baby closer, she whispered, "Yes, please."

Nodding his head, he touched her shoulder as he left the room giving her time alone with her friend.

Moving the baby to the crook of one arm, Sam hesitantly reached out to the sheet wrapped form only to pull back again. Tears ran down her cheeks as she took a breath and unwrapped Anea's face. Gently she reached out and touched her friend's cheek, already it was cold to the touch. Tears fell harder as she struggled with her grief. She had failed Anea, but she wouldn't do the same with Lia.

Sam stared down at her friend. "I'm sorry, Anea. I wish I could have saved you. I will take Lia away with me. I will find a way to escape. I'll do it for you." She gently drew the cover back over her friend's face and retreated to the bedroom. Lia, wanting milk, started to fuss, and Sam lightly bounced the baby, murmuring in what she hoped was a soothing voice.

It wasn't long before Jack brought back a few bottles and a jar of powder. "They said to use this. Sam... Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, it was Anea's last wish. I think I can be a good mother, but if you don't want be with me anymore I'll understand."

Cupping her cheek Jack said, "Sam I can't imagine anything that would cause me to leave you. Lia is our child. Now why don't you feed her while I take care of Anea?" Sam nodded as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Jack studied her for a minute, before he came back to sit beside her, holding her close. "It will be alright. We will get away from here. I told you that no child of ours will grow up on this piece of rock and Lia is included in that promise."

Sam looked up. "I will hold you to that Jack O'Neill." And she kissed him on the lips to seal the promise.

* * *

Jacob sat on the pel'tack and called "Daniel. We'll be landing soon; are you ready?"

"Almost, Jacob. Just give me a minute, I'm having trouble with these clothes. Is this really what they wear?" Daniel came in the room as he struggled with the buckle on his shoulder. Turning his shoulder toward Jacob. "Here can you help me?"

Grinning as he closed the clip, Jacob then straightened the piece of cloth on Daniel's shoulder. "There you are."

"How do I look?" Daniel asked, feeling ridiculous.

Studying him, Jacob nodded. "You look fine. Now, do you remember the plan?"

"I slip away into the crowd and find a messenger stall. I'll send word of our arrival to Raully under her alias, Jeneth, since approaching the actual palace is too risky. Then I'll wait for her instructions on when and where to meet her. But Jacob, what if she can't get us to Sam and Jack? You know the To'kra won't jeopardize their cover and operations for the Tau'ri, treaty or not."

"If she can't or won't help us, then we'll come back here and figure something else out. But we'll cross that bridge if we come to it, she was the one who contacted me. I think she'll help us if she can. We won't let them down."

"No, we won't," Daniel replied, his voice filled with determination.

"One final reminder, Daniel; you're playing a slave. Don't get too pushy or anything," Jacob said good-naturedly.

Daniel looked grim. "There is no way I would forget that. Sam and Jack's lives depend on this plan."

"I know Daniel I know, but we'll get them out of here, I promise you." His voice was upbeat, but worry still clouded his features as the ship entered the moon's atmosphere.

* * *

I'm sorry I hope you guys don't hate me. It was where my muse took me. Reveiw and tell me how horrible I am. Remember to review this one and the next one!


	18. Plan B?

**Author's Note: **Not many of you got the reference but you have been so good at reviewing. I decided to post it anyway but you have to post 25 for both chapters or no finale tomorrow. There are only two more. So if you want them I had better hear from you big time.

* * *

**Plan B?**

Sam woke early one morning almost a week after Anea's death and she knew the truth. She could not longer hold out hope and now she had to admit it to herself.

Rolling over, she looked at the baby who slept beside their bed in a small box. Lia lay on her back arms out. Sam brushed her finger on the baby's soft cheek. A tear escaped her eye and slid down her cheek. A sob escaped her throat and she stuffed her fist into her mouth to stifle it. Jack slept on oblivious to her emotional turmoil.

Slipping from Jack's arms so she didn't wake him, she crossed over to the bathroom trying to control her emotions. Her world spun, flipped over, and righted itself again. Studying herself in the mirror, emotions rushed through her, sadness, relief and loss.

Another tear made a trail down her cheek and disappeared. She wasn't pregnant. There would be no baby with Jack's chocolate brown eyes and quick smile. Part of her knew that there would be a better time for a pregnancy later, but with the loss of Anea, it only added to her pain.

Looking back at Jack, who was still sleeping oblivious to her turmoil, she wondered what he would think about all of this. Would he be happy or disappointed? Her hand reached down tracing over her still flat stomach.

They had been living together here in these rooms, but they had not been together since that one night. It was as though they were both still afraid of the consequences. Still fighting the tears, Sam tended to her needs but eventually the pain won and she collapsed on the floor curling into a ball sobbing.

Time had no meaning as her grief for Anea and what had never been, raged.

Jack's voice broke through the fog of her heartache. "Sam, what's the matter?" His arms pulled her close, brushing her hair back from her face.

His brown eyes were full of worry as she met his gaze. Taking a deep breath. "I'm not pregnant."

Emotions flitted across his face. "Oh, Sam, I'm sorry. You never said anything so I thought...." his voice broke. " Come're." He pulled her closer and they rode the wave of their anguish together.

Tilting her face to look at him, he said, "I love you, Sam. We will get out of here and back home to Earth. We need to find a way to contact Raully. I don't know how yet, but we need to think. We have to find a way home for Lia and ourselves. Then, when the dust settles, we can try this again. I would love a little girl with your blue eyes."

Curling up in his arms, Sam nodded. He was right, they would get home, they just had to figure out how.

* * *

As Daniel walked through the market, he noticed that most of the conversations revolved around one of the local Goa'uld's gladiators and her mate, another gladiator. After a few minutes, he found the stall where the messengers were waiting.

The man and his helpers were busy with other customers. As Daniel waited for the next free messenger, he idly wondered if this moon's society had developed differently from Earth's ancient Rome. It seemed fairly similar but he hadn't studied Rome very much, not since his days in University. When the other customers were gone, the stall's owner asked, "May I help you?"

"Yes, I need this message delivered. It must go to the Caesar's steward, Jeneth." He passed the message over.

"Ah, very good. Do you wish to wait for a response?" the man asked cautiously.

"Yes, I will wait. There should be an answer." Daniel wished there was time to explore this culture further. This was the first Roman civilization they'd ever found.

From the back of the stall, a boy took off running as the man came back. "It should only be a few minutes. The boy is very fast. He was well worth the price I paid for him."

Nodding, Daniel turned and studied the people around him. He glanced at his wrist out of habit before remembering that there was no watch there. He turned, listening to the people speak again. The prime topic of conversation was still the Gladiator and her new mate. It seemed that the cost of becoming her mate was facing three huge beasts and killing them with a trident.

Daniel allowed the conversations to flow around him as he waited. He filed the information away knowing that he might need it.

A small hand tugged at his sleeve, and Daniel turned to find the runner had returned with a new slip of paper. "Here is your message."

Smiling, Daniel took the note. "Thank you." Nodding to the stall owner, he disappeared into the crowd, making his way back to the ship.

Waiting until the way was clear, he slipped back on board, holding out the note to Jacob. "I made contact with the steward. She will meet us here tonight at sundown." Daniel handed Jacob a map.

"Sounds good. We should eat while we wait. I think this will be a long night," Jacob replied, heading into the cargo hold where their rations were stored.

* * *

Daniel stood in the shadows outside the house waiting for the Tok'ra to appear. He had been waiting for hours and both of them were cold and stiff from standing still for so long.

Then suddenly, the Tok'ra was there. She was a slender woman with long red hair. " Dr Jackson, I am glad to see you well. I hope to be of assistance to you once more."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Daniel stuttered, "Ah… Raully…? Good to see you too," as he was unsure what to call the Tok'ra as he followed her inside.

The woman smiled. "Call me Jeneth, please."

Nodding his head, Daniel asked, "Can you get me in to see Sam and Jack and how are we going to get them out of here?"

"They are currently housed in the gladiator complex controlled by the Caesar. The best way to get them out is to cause a distraction and knock out the power supply. Both of them wear collars that keep them in the complex." She looked at Daniel before continuing, "Using Dr. Jackson, I should be able to get a message to them. If all goes well, you may be able to speak with them for a few moments. I will let you know when it is possible. I was hoping to get them out before the cargo ship was to leave but that will not be possible now. Caesar has increased security around Major Carter and it will be harder to get to her and thus to Colonel O'Neill."

Mentally tallying their supplies Daniel asked, "What do you have in mind for the distraction? Do you have a target?"

"Yes, the grandstands at the arena. If we do it early in the morning, no one will be there. The Caesar uses it as a form of control. These people go to the matches because they are fed there. The growing season is so short that they can't produce enough food for themselves here. If we destroy the arena it may reduce Nerus' power and we may be able to incite a rebellion here."

"We have explosives with us. I brought some C4. You never know when you will need it. I can set the detonators with Jacob's help, but before we act we need to speak to Sam and Jack. They need to know what is happening," Daniel explained.

"Fight day is tomorrow and they will be at the arena all day. You will not be able to get close enough to them, but I should be able to arrange something soon. Your ship is scheduled to lift off tomorrow. Install this." She held out a small device. "With it you will be able to leave orbit and then return cloaked. I suggest you set the ship down outside the city and wait for me to contact you."

"That sounds good. We will send you a message when we have returned," Daniel said as he vanished into the night.

* * *

Jack stretched carefully, wincing from the reminder of his most recent match in the arena. The Caesar had kept his promise to match Jack and Sam against a group of men, and the battle that ensued had nearly cost Jack his life. Sam had tried the best she could with Anea's remedies to heal both of them, but they was still sore. Jack experimentally twirled a blade, but stopped, tensing, when he felt someone watching him

Turning his head he, he turned to find a slave motioning for him to follow him. Jack's eyes widened briefly in recognition, but he said nothing. What was _he_ doing here?

The man wore the Caesar's colors baring the insignia of the Steward. "You must come with me. The Caesar requests an audience with the two of you." The slave held up a small device that turned off their collars. His eyes flicked to the infant in Sam's arms questioningly but he didn't say another word.

Jack nodded once to the slave. Reaching out, he took Sam's hand full of hope. He looked at Sam and he saw it mirrored in her eyes. They were getting out of here soon. They just needed to be ready. There was a plan in the works.

The two of them were lead through the streets until they reached the palace. They were brought to a large room where the slave stopped.

There, with her back to them was Raully, or whatever her name really was. She was dressed much more ornately then when they'd seen her slumped against the wall in the cryogenic chamber of Hathor's palace, looking half-dead.

Turning to face them she smiled. "Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill, I have called you here for a reason. Now follow me." She motioned for both Jack, Sam and the slave to follow her though a gap in the wall which sealed itself after them. The staircase wound down through the walls.

Sam had a thousand questions running through her mind, but asked none of them. Something told her this was not the time or place. Jack placed a hand on her shoulder as they descended.

Finally, another door opened up and they found themselves on the street. The Tok'ra shed her elaborate garments to reveal normal street clothes beneath. Motioning to Sam, Jack and the slave they walked down the street.

Jack moved closer to the Tok'ra. "We don't have much time. Neither Sam nor I can be gone from the training grounds for too long."

"Relax O'Neill, no harm will come to you or Major Carter. Now in here." She motioned to a small house and the four of them entered. Inside, standing along the far wall, was a man dressed as a minor Goa'uld.

Sam stopped suddenly at seeing another familiar face. Jack's body colliding with hers jarred her from her shock and she crossed the room holding her arms out to her father. "Daddy!"

Jack watched the two of them and then rounded on the "slave" who had lead them from the training grounds. "Just what are you doing here, Daniel?"

Daniel smiled. "Hmm, I don't know Jack, I'm looking for a new summer home. How's this place? Sunny enough for you?"

"Very funny Daniel. You're a hoot. Now, are we coming with or do you have another purpose here?" Jack shot back.

"Daniel, Jack, enough!" Jacob tried to gather his patience, but it was hard when these two got going. Besides, he had questions of his own, like where had the infant in Sam's arms come from. They had not been gone that long. "We're here to break you out. Or if you want, you can stay here." He motioned to the world outside.

"No, I think Sam and I will be happy to come home with you. Now-" Jack stopped, turning to the other Tok'ra. "Do you have a name or should I just call you Raully?"

The woman's head bowed as the symbiote took control. "Raully is my symbiote's name. My name is Erantha, but if it is easier for you, you may call me Raully. If that is easier for you."

Stepping out of her father's arms, Sam asked, "What's the plan? I'm thinking if you brought us here you have one."

"When we cause a distraction, we need the two of you to get here. If possible, Daniel will be there to lead the way, but you will need to learn the route just in case," Jacob told them.

Not looking at Jacob, Jack said, "That should be easy; we share rooms at the moment. We're married."

Daniel rocked back on his heels. "Married?" Frowning, Daniel tried to process the information as he looked at the child in Sam's arms. He never thought they'd get there. "Wow. How'd that happen?"

Jack cleared his throat and ignored Daniel's question. "Sam and I need to know the rest of the plan. We've been away too long already," he said, trying to move things along.

Jacob looked at Sam and then Jack shaking his head. "I want to know how this came about. Especially the baby. I need to know if you are okay with it." He thought it was about time; they've been dancing around each other for years.

"Dad, it's a very long and complicated story, one that needs to wait until we're someplace safer." She glanced at Jack and the love in his eyes gave her strength. "But yes, I'm more than okay with it. A lot of terrible things have happened here, Dad, but this marriage isn't one of them. As for Lia, her mother was a friend of ours. She was killed and she wanted us to take her child away with us."

He studied Sam and then nodded. "I'll take you up on that. Now let's get to the plan. Daniel?"

Daniel rubbed his hands together. "Two days from now Jacob and I will blow up the arena using the C4 we brought along. In the chaos, you will need to get out and meet us here. From there you will meet us at a Cargo ship parked on the south side of the city."

"There should be enough chaos that you can make a clean getaway," Jake finished. Raully will call the guards away from your gladiator complex to help fight the fires. Daniel will have a device to shut off the collars and then he will lead you to the ship." Jacob finished.

Sam spoke. "You don't need to do that. We have doctored our collars so that we can leave the compound at anytime. We haven't yet because we have nowhere to go." She looked at Jack. "And Lia is coming with us. No arguments."

Jake looked at the two of them. If they wanted to bring the child with them, he would not argue. Besides, he had never seen his little girl so happy. "Fine, she comes too," Jake sighed. "Can you be ready if we give you two more days?"

"We've been ready for a while now; our first plan crashed and burned," Jack said with a grimace.

"Daniel, can you lead us back again?" Sam asked.

"Sure, follow me, but before you go, I have a map for you to study in case something happens and I'm not there to lead you to the ship."

Jack and Sam both studied the map for a few minutes before nodding. "Got it. Two days before we blow this Popsicle stand," Jack said as he and Sam followed Daniel out into the street.

* * *

There's the plan tune in to see if it works.


	19. Swift Execution

**Author's Note: **Here is the last chapter sorry it's short but my muse left me and I couldn't come up with anything more dramatic.

* * *

**Swift Execution**

Two nights later Sam and Jack lay curled together in their bed, waiting. Although they had been expecting it, they jumped when the ground shook with an explosion. Jack's arm tightened around her as another explosion struck the city.

They laid still for a moment wondering if the plan would work. So many things could go wrong. Jack sat up listening to the quiet to see if there was any movement in the hallways outside their rooms.

Hearing none, he swung his feet out of the bed. "This is our chance. You know the plan, if we get separated don't look for me, just get to the ship." Sam pulled out her tool to remove the collars. Using it, she removed his collar and had him to the same to hers.

Tossing them aside he whispered, "We're out of here. This might be our only chance."

Sam straightened her clothes rubbing away the wrinkles that had formed while they lay in bed waiting. The two of them were dressed as freemen as that would allow them to blend in with the other people mixing on the streets. Daniel had brought them the clothes the day before in the ruse of giving gifts to Angeles. "I'll grab the packs, you get Lia. Make sure she is quiet. We don't want to draw any unwanted attention to ourselves."

Sam slipped over to the other side of the room where the baby screamed in a basket. Picking up the baby she murmured, "Shh, Lia it's me. We're going home now. Are you ready?"

At the sound of Sam's voice, the baby quieted, despite another explosion, this one not as close.

Jack stood beside her, holding out her pack. "Do you have the cloth to make a sling for the baby like the healer taught you?"

Sam nodded holding up the bolt of material. "I'll need your help to do it. You hold the baby while I wrap." It took a few minutes but soon the baby was secured.

Staying in the shadows, Jack led Sam through the hallways. Just before they entered the streets, the two of them stopped. The streets were packed with people charged with panic. Terror filled their eyes as fires and explosions rocked the city. There was no light except from the flickering fires. Jack wondered where they had come from. Had other slaves lit them or were they from the explosions?

In a few places, people could be seen fighting the fires but most just took what they could carry and ran. From where they were they could see the arena in flames with large chunks blown out of it. Jack couldn't help but feel a little proud of the destruction.

"Looks like Danny and Jake did a good job." Another explosion rocked the structure and it fell in on itself. Turning away from the site Jack watched for an opening in the rush. Lifting the hoods of their cloaks the two of them slid into the mass of people.

* * *

Daniel waited for them a little ways down the street. Dressed now like free men, Daniel motioned for them to follow him. Sam and Jack both kept their cloak hoods up around their faces to hide their very famous faces.

They passed by one group of guards looting a empty house when they were spotted. The guards dropped the pile of things, calling that slaves had escaped from there. Far away the bells tolled announcing that slaves were escaping. Sam looked at Jack, that could not be for them. Other slaves must be taking a chance as well.

Sam stepped back letting Daniel and Jack take on the men while she tried to shield Lia from the fight. Daniel pulled out a couple of za'ts, handing one to Jack. The guards were only armed with bows and spears so it was a short fight. Jack zatted three and Daniel managed to hit one.

Another guard slipped in behind them and grabbed Sam around the waist. She reacted instinctively slamming her elbow into his gut and turning quickly to smash her fist into his jaw. The man groaned and Jack spun around about to shoot the man as Sam broke free, but Daniel zatted him before Jack could.

Lia let out a loud cry and Sam tried to quiet her as they moved into the shadows hoping that they had not been seen by anyone else. Bouncing the baby gently, Sam tried to calm her. Knowing that time was precious, every moment they stayed increased the danger. Sam worked quickly to calm the baby and in the end she tucked her finger into the baby's mouth to pacify her enough to get her back to sleep. A few minutes later the child sighed and went back to sleep.

Once they were ready, Daniel led them out of the city to a large empty field. Jacob stepped out of nowhere and beckoned them to follow. Hesitantly they followed him and found themselves inside a cargo vessel. Daniel moved to help Jacob prepare the ship to take off and Jack and Sam followed.

Jack relaxed for a moment but wondered if this had been too easy. As Jacob lifted off, Jack looked at the city below. Fires burned all over the city, slaves ran through the streets dragging whatever they could carry to feed the fires. The arena was in ruins; huge chunks had been blown out of it and Jack felt once more proud of Daniel's work.

On the steps of the Caesar's Palace Jack and Sam saw Jeneth standing there directing the slaves now dressed as a Tok'ra. The patricians lay lined up beside Caesar all of them bound and gagged. They had all done very well.

Leaving the bridge he found Sam resting on the floor of the cargo bay. Seeing him she smiled. "How are we doing?"

"It looks like a clean getaway. Jake said that in about five hours we would be at a planet where it is safe to use the Stargate. If all goes well, we should be home by dinner. How's a Big Mac sound?" He dropped down next to her. His hand covered the baby's head. "Lia, you were a very brave girl. Daddy is very proud of you." Then he kissed the baby's forehead. He looked up at Sam studying her, something was wrong. "Are you all right?"

Sam didn't look away from studying his hand. "I don't know. Jack, I'm so scared. What is going to happen to us when we get back? I mean is there going to be a court martial? I don't want that to happen to you or to me."

Reaching out, Jack cupped her cheek. "Sam, I love you. I have for a very long time. I don't care what happens to me. The only thing that matters is you and the baby. Don't forget that. Now rest. I'll wake you when we get there."

Sam shifted position and laid her head in his lap with Lia sleeping on her chest, loving that she was finally able to find a comfortable position while riding in one of these things.

* * *

Five hours later they touched down on the rendezvous point. Sam and Jack stepped off the ship to find that they were at the Alpha Site. The two of them just stared at the Stargate for a moment until Daniel called, "Are you two coming or not?"

Jack nodded and took Sam's hand. Daniel and Jake were waiting by the Stargate. When Jake nodded to Daniel he dialed and sent the IDC code. Daniel and Jacob were the first to step through.

Sam and Jack walked up the steps hesitating at the event horizon. Reaching out, she touched it. "Jack, it is really beautiful isn't it?"

Jack stood there remembering the first time they had stood at the event horizon of a wormhole. They had no idea where that moment would lead them. This time instead of shoving Sam into the wormhole, he held out his hand. "Not as beautiful as you are. It will be all right. Whatever waits for us, we'll face it together." With a huge smile on her face Sam linked her fingers with his and together they stepped into the wormhole. Neither knew what awaited them, but they had each other, and that was all that mattered. The future was theirs to find.

* * *

Just the Epilogue left now...


	20. Epilogue

**Author's Note: **This is the end. Not sure when Dreams will be ready but I'm working hard to get it done. Once that one is crossed off my list it is on to Catch Me When I Fall. I have threeish chapters done so I hope to have that one and Academy Daze-Fourth Year all done by the time I finish posting Dreams.

I know I said that I would post this yesterday but you guys just didn't review and so you get it know. Maybe someday I will fill the blanks in between the epilogue and this moment but I will have to think about that and come up with a plot.

**

* * *

Epilogue**

That step through the wormhole was the beginning of their lives together. The road wasn't smooth or without potholes along the way, but after a few missteps, they found their rhythm. Their marriage was recognized even though it was done to save Jack's life but it was their choice whether or not to continue being married. There was no hesitation by either parties and so the paperwork was drawn up not only for Sam's transfer to another part of the SGC but also their adoption of Lia.

In the end, Sam chose to retire with the option to reenlist sometime in the future. Most likely when Lia and any children they had were a little older. She stayed at home with Lia, doing some consulting for the SGC on the side and writing the book on wormhole physics she always wanted to but never had the time to write.

Jack remained the leader of SG-1. All went smoothly, for the most part, until he stuck his head in the Ancient Repository again. It was painful as Sam watched him slowly slip away from her, not knowing if Lia would remember her father.

Finally on the last night before he left for Proclarush, Sam got up the courage to to share the secret she had been hiding. She hadn't been sure until today and Dr. Brightman had finally confirmed her suspicions. She had been sick lately and loosing weight. Sam had chalked it up to the loss of Janet and almost loosing Jack in the same day but there was another reason a much happier one.

Although they had been married for over a year and a half, they still had not been able to have children of their own, but that was about to change and Jack needed to know that he was to be a Daddy again before he left on this mission.

Sam lay on her back listening to Jack breathe but she knew he wasn't asleep. "Jack?"

There was a long silence. "Yes, Sam." his voice was quiet as he struggled to speak English.

"I have some news for you." Her voice was equally quiet.

She heard him sigh, "What?"

"Remember how we talked about having a baby?" She rolled over to look at him so she could see his face. "Well, it has finally happened. Dr Brightman isn't sure just what changed, but I'm pregnant. I was going to wait a little longer before I said anything, but now...." her voice trained off as she tried to supress a sob. Taking a breath she finished. "I thought I should tell you."

Rolling over, Jack braced himself on one elbow so he could meet her gaze. "Really?" He blinked away the wetness gathering in his eyes.

With tears in her own eyes, she whispered, "Yes."

Jack cupped her cheek and drew her face close to his for a kiss as his hand traveled down to her stomach. Words flowed out of his mouth in a language she did not understand.

Pulling back slightly, Sam asked, "Are you okay with this?"

Resting her forehead against his, he closed his eyes before saying, "I'm better than okay. Sam, I will get out of this mess and come home to you and Lia and Bart."

That got a smile out of Sam, as she swatted his bare chest. "We're _not_ calling the baby Bart."

Jack rolled his eyes, as he cupped her cheek again. "I know that, I just don't like to call the baby an It, but that is not the point. I love you and I will see this baby born. Faith and hope Sam, I'll come home."

Her hand drifted down to join the one he still had splayed lightly across her flat stomach. It was too soon to feel their child move, but somehow he could feel the heartbeat.

Sam held his gaze. "You better Jack O'Neill, Bart, Lia and I will be waitin-" Sam's voice broke.

Jack pulled her close once more pouring all of his feelings into a kiss. He knew it wouldn't be their last, because he believed in happy endings too.

* * *

All done I hope you liked it. No plans for a sequel to this one. I don't have a plot and it would be hard to write it without one. Dreams of the Soul isn't done yet so you guys will have to wait two weeks at least for my next story. :0( Sorry about that.

It should be done soon so watch you inboxes in you have me on Alert. The story will be listed as a Sam/Jack although it will contain other pairings but I'm not telling who they are. I will tell you guys that Jon, Jack's clone gets to make a very large appearance as well.


End file.
